There's nothing left
by Evan'sRinoa
Summary: Rinoa leaves and runs away from home and some how ends up in Balamb. Squall is pissed at the world. What happens when they meet? oh by the way, my first fic. flames welcome. When do i stop? NEVER! And Now Added: Chapter 21!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1, The Beginning:  (Rinoa's pov) 

            'The memory seems to kill me. " I HATE YOU! You are not a father, not a guardian, just another work centered useless man!!" "Well, Rinoa, you seem to think you do a lot! You're a good for nothing spoiled little brat! I wish you had died instead of your mother! It was your fault anyway!" I think those words were what made me leave. I loved my mother and I miss her a lot, but I don't want to be held accountable to her death. I know I interfered a lot, but I was a child then, I'm not going to be around for him to blame anymore'. I closed my diary and put it in my bag. The train was rocking back and forth and was normally used only for late night workers, but it was the only train running at the time and I wasn't going to stay another minute.  " We will be stopping at Balamb for the night. We will arrive shortly." The conductor said. He sounded sleepy. 

            When the train stopped I realized it was raining, so I put on my long black jacket and pulled the hood up. The doors opened slowly and I stepped out into Balamb city for the first time in my life. It was a gorgeous place, there were lights shining out of every other window in the buildings and the rooftops glistened under the streetlights. I looked around and was very surprised to see a hotel right in front of me. I headed through the spinning doors and came into a large room. The walls were a creamy red color and the carpet was blue. There was a big chandelier in the center of the ceiling, which was arched like a church would be.  I walked up to the lady at the front desk and asked for a room. She reluctantly handed me the key and told me it was on the 5th floor.  I smiled and headed to the elevator. It took me forever to reach my room. The hall seemed to go on forever. "113" I said to myself and opened the door. The room was quite cozy looking. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was beige. The bed had a little blue comforter with a dog on it and matching pillows. I set my things down and decided to find a drink machine. " Hey! Jackass! OVER HERE!!! I'm TALKING to you! Fine, walk off I don't care any more!" It sounded as if a girl was really pissed at someone. I soon found them both. 

The girl was a short thin girl with flipped out brown hair that went well with her green eyes. She had on a cute yellow dress and adorable boots. She was chasing after some guy. The guy was, in no way, short of his good looks. He was tall and had dark brown hair and icy blue gray eyes. He wore a white t- shirt with a black jacket and a pair of baggy black pants ( I know… not quite the same, but hey, I'm basing him on my friend). I smiled at the guy, I'm not sure why though…. But he was cute. The girl smiled at me and mouthed sorry and continued chasing him down the hallways, yelling at him the whole time. I'm sure she pissed some people off; it was 2 in the morning. I rounded the corner and looked both ways, still no drink machine in sight, though I did see a guy that resembled a cowboy carrying a drink. I looked in the direction of where he had come from and decided to try that way. I eventually found one at the end of the hallway. I bought my Dr. Pepper and headed back to my room. I think I made a wrong turn because I got lost. I ran into the cowboy guy and asked for help. He more than gladly helped me back to my room and introduced himself as Irvine. The elevator was packed so we took the stairs. " So what brings you to a place like Balamb?" He asked me, actually curious. "Um… actually, I ran away from home." I said, rather nervously. "Oh, sorry. When did you get here?" " Just a bit ago, I took the only train from Deling city and let it take me wherever." " Oh, So what about your school?" " Well we're on Christmas break and I figure within a week he will have found me, so…" "He?" "My father." "Oh. How did you get that bruise on your face?" I looked to the floor when I heard those words. "….. My, my father, is abusive. We don't get along. He hates me and blames me for everything. He comes home drunk sometimes. He doesn't have time for anything other than work and alcohol" I let out a sigh. "Oh, so… you think he will find you?" "Of course. But he won't look for me himself, he'll send his army after me." ".. Your dad isn't, General Caraway, is he?" My eyes filled with tears and he knew he was right. " Sorry" " its ok, he just pisses me off." " Well I need to get back to my room and get some sleep. Will I be able to see you again tomorrow?" "Sure, just call my room extension. Thanks Irvine." " No problem, oh by the way, I never got your name." " It's Rinoa." I said smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2: What happened?

Hello everyone! Hope everyone is well and good. Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet decided to hate me and not let me on. (*Pouts*) Thanks to my great reviewers!

Oh by the way! I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is: Disclaimer: I do not own ff8, and most of the song lyrics and or poems in my fan fic, nor do I own the computer I'm typing this on. So PLEASE do not sue me!!!!

Chapter 2:                                                (squalls pov.) (Italics in parenthesis = squalls thoughts)

 "Some girl was in the hall way. She smiled at you, Squall." "Selphie, for cry'n' out loud, he doesn't care. Squalls a stiff. He doesn't care about girls." Irvine said walking into their bathroom to get the coffee pot. _(So they think I don't care about girls… maybe they're right. We have jobs to do. We can't just run around chasing anyone who looks at us.)_ "But I met someone." "Really Irvine? Who?" " "Her name was Rinoa. She ran away from her dad, General Caraway."  "Whoa. She left his huge mansion? But why?" " She said he was abusive and had no time for her." " I'm going out." I announced to the other 2 carrying on about some girl. Irvine had been talking about how pretty and hot she was, I really didn't care. 

            Out in the hallway there were people all about. It was 3 am 2 days before Christmas Eve and people were here. I couldn't figure it out. I wish I was back at garden, but I knew tomorrow I would be. I headed out to my car when I realized I had left my jacket in the room. I just made a run for it. I grabbed my sketchpad and started running back to the hotel. I kicked something on my way in. I reached down and picked up a small composition book that had been colored black with a sharpie. I looked inside. There were a bunch of poems and what looked like songs inside, written by Rinoa Heartilly. The name read so well. I walked inside.

            "Who's there?" Rinoa asked. "Um…. I found your notebook." I replied. "REALLY!!?!?!" The door flew open and a girl who was about 5'3 stood there in a pair of black p.j. pants and a blue tank top. Her hair was feathered around her face and was dark brown. "Thanks! Where did you find it?" " In the parking lot." I replied. She was beautiful, Irvine was right. "You're all wet, do you want to come in?" Her voice was strong, but sweet. There was only one thing I could find wrong with her, she was inviting a total stranger into her room. "uh, no thanks. I need to get some sleep." "Ok. Oh by the way, did you and that girl work everything out?" "huh?" "I saw you with that girl that was screaming at you. I was just wonderin if you had worked everything out." "….." I walked off and left her at her door. 

Rinoa's P.O.V.

            Just after the guy had left my phone rang. "Hello?" "Rinoa?" "Yeah…?" "HEY! This is Irvine!" "Oh, hey." " Listen, have you seen a guy with a white shirt and baggy black pants on?" "yeah, he was just here." "Whoa, Squall was at your room?" "yea he had found my notebook in the parking lot. He's a big meanie." "yea no kidding. OK. Well thanks". "Who are you talking to Irvine?" "Rinoa" Then I heard some girl yell through the phone "HELLO RINOA!!! I LOVE YOU LIKE MY SISTER!!!!" I had no clue who she was, but she seemed nice. "Who was that?!" " That, was Selphie. She's the one who was chasing Squall down the hallway screaming at him." "Oh, ok. Well tell her helloooo for me. He he." I then heard her snicker in the back ground after Irvine imitating my long drawn out hello. I had to laugh. Irvine did so well.  

            The morning sun was slowly rising by the time I had woken up. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. This was my first time seeing it. There was a Jacuzzi tub, and a large shower with a sliding glass door. The walls were wallpapered with a flowery print and the few rugs in the bathroom were a pinkish purple color. I turned on the shower and got in. The warm water felt good on my bruises and aches. I knew I would have to go back and get Angelo. He was left all alone in that mansion with that big meany. I felt bad for the little dog, he was still very young. I got dressed in my normal winter clothes, a pair of black pants, a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of vans. I had decided I was going to see if they had an ice skating rink anywhere near, so I threw on my black trench coat and headed out the door. 

            I had to take the bus because my father never let me get my drivers license, that was one thing I was going to do while I was away. I decided to go back to Deling city and get Angelo. I knew dad wouldn't be around and Angelo was outside. All I'd have to do would be get in without being noticed by the guards, which I had done many times when I had snuck out. I knew where they stood and when and why. Most of them knew how he treated me, but didn't bother to do anything about it. That irritated me. We stopped at the train station and I boarded the train to Deling city. 

            I arrived at the mansion, but was shocked by what I saw. There was no way I was going to get in.

A/n: hehe. You're not rid of me yet. What did Rinoa see? What was wrong? 


	3. Chapter 3: The guard out back!

A/N:  Hello again! Ok I've put the disclaimer once; do I have to do it again? If so…. **DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any thing, I'm under 18 and therefore do not legally own anything… you get the point… don't sue me. 

                        Ok now that's over.  And thanks to my reviewers. And to BerlinBrownEyes, I'm not sure why it was packed…um Authors license? Maybe it was full of bellhops? I dunno but it worked for the plot so. And to BillieTheKid, eh, no more cliffhanger. Hehe. And sorry bout the email… my computer doesn't want me to have a life..so.. that probably explains it. SORRY! 

… Well enough babbling… go read my chapter! (hehe) 

Chapter 3: Lost                                (Italics in parenthesis = thoughts of who ever's p.o.v. we're in) 

Rinoa P.O.V.  

                        I was totally shocked to see tons of police cars around my home. And my father! He was talking to them; he was supposed to be on a business trip. I was now thoroughly confused and I was starting to get one of my migraines again. I saw Angelo… He was with some blonde headed guy who had Angelo on a leash and was running straight towards me. I was hoping he had seen me, but if not we were going to have a head on collision. I was out of view from the mansion and all the police… but he seemed to have noticed me.

            He ran up to me, extremely out of breath and told me to go back to Balamb with him. He handed me the leash, which Angelo was on. "THERE SHE IS!!! IT'S RINOA!!!" A police officer had spotted me. This guy grabbed me up, took the leash and started running. (_Great… no migraine medicine, and now _I'm_ being abducted by some guy. He's kind of cute though… and awfully strong..) _ " By the way, the name's Seifer. I've come to keep you out of trouble."  _(Out of trouble…. I don't need to be kept out of trouble… and I don't need to be carried…) "_you do realize, I AM 17 and I can run on my own right?" I asked. He stopped and kind of blushed at the fact he hadn't put me down long ago " Sorry, I got carried away. I really don't need to get caught." "Well, in that case, Seifer, lets go!" I said, now holding Angelo. I took off. I looked behind me to see Seifer trying to catch up as best as he could. And he did down at the train station. 

            On the way back to Balamb I got the courage to ask him why he was taking up for me. "So, why DID you come out there to risk your life to get me?" "Well I don't like seeing people getting abused, and I was already there anyways. Irvine told me you'd be coming back today." "IRVINE? You know him?" "Yeah, Irvine and I go to school together.." "Wait….. I recognize you! You were the guard out back! You were the one who always let me out!" I wailed as I jumped on him to give him a hug.  "Yea, I look a lot different out of that uniform huh?" "Yeah, Earlier I thought you were cute…. But….now.. (A look of disappointment in his face)  …. Now I can see I was wrong. You're HOT!" I started laughing at the look on his face.

            The train pulled up to Balamb station and Seifer and I walked out hand in hand. We cheerfully went back to my hotel and put Angelo up. Then we went to enroll me in Balamb Garden High School. We drove out of Balamb city and over to the garden where I was amazed to see the structure. It truly was breath-taking. He led me up to the head master but before we could reach there we ran into someone. Someone I hadn't seen in many years.

(a/n: I know its short, but I'm leaving you with this. Hehe. Next chapter you'll know who it is Rinoa sees. Well Review… and, yes, flames are welcome. I'll just laugh and call you dirty names…. And point you out to everyone.. anyways. Buh~bye!)


	4. Chapter 4:Annalyse And Adam

A Million thanx go to:  Berlin brown eyes (im still unsure about the bell hops… oh well) billie the kid (UPDATE!!!! NOW!!!!) ariennye (Thanx for your review!) avaris (thanx also to your review!) commander squall leonheart (thanx for adding me to 'the list'and you cant go 'train in the training center' yet.. I need that for part of my story…but you'll always have me )  and I would also like to say sorry for not updating sooner…. I got a little occupied. I have to practice for district band (gag) and what not.  So anyway. ONWARD HO! (Oh by the way.. I don't own metallica.. Or world industries.)

Chapter 4 : Annalyse!

          This girl that called out my name looked so familiar. She was about 5'5, not as thin as the Selphie girl but not fat either. She had mostly blond hair with purple streaks in it.  Her eyes were medium brown and she wore pointed oval shaped glasses (like something you would see someone from the 50-60's wearing). She had a semi- large nose but it matched well with her face. She had rather perky boobs… though I was sure they weren't all real.  

          "Rinoa, it's been so long!" This girls voice had a bit of a country ring to it and was a bit on the prissy side (oh my god! I broke a nail! (Faints)) "um…" I stuttered a few times… my mind was racing. _Who was she!? Where did I know her from… come on think! _ Then it hit me " Annalyse! Where… when…" She cut me off by running up and hugging me. It was then that I noticed she was with a guy.  

He was around 5'9 if I had to guess and had blue green eyes, which were complimented by his short raven hair. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that sported Metallica and all the band members. He had a nice tan and looked like he had been at the beach all summer.  He was carrying a world industries skateboard. 

He smiled at Nick and me and walked up behind Annalyse. "Hi. I'm Adam," He said while smiling and he extended his hand for us to shake.  "Hello. I'm Rinoa and this" I said pointing to Mr. Anti-social, " is Nick." Nick hadn't shook Adam's hand. I was going to get him for that one. Annalyse had let go of me by now and was standing beside Adam holding his hand.  

"So Rinny, why are you here?" Annalyse asked me actually interested. " Well Nick talked me into enrolling into Balamb. So here I am. I was about to go see the headmaster." "Oh, ok. In that case I'll let you go." "Catch up with ya later?" "Sure! You have to tell me your schedule!" With that I left her with a wave and climbed the stairs to the elevator. Nick was trailing behind me muttering under his breath. 

I reached the elevator and turned to him. "Nick, what is your problem?" I asked him when the elevator door dinged. " You!" "Me?!" "Yes you! You seemed to like Adam a lot!" "I smiled at him. What did you want me to do? Be mean to my friends boyfriend?" "You couldn't have been nicer!" "Nick, is there something more to this?" He looked to the floor and then looked back up at me. "I love you, Rin, you know that right?"  He then put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Nick, I love you too. But this isn't the place to be all over each other." He smiled and let go of me. That was the first time I had realized he carried a gun blade. That Squall guy had one of those. My mind raced back to my notebook. He was nice enough to return it. I wondered if he had read it. I didn't really need to be worrying about it though. We were at the headmasters office and he was sitting right there.

************************************************************************************ 

**!Squalls p.o.v.**! 

          _I wonder what she writes in that. She had pretty writing. _ "Squall… down in Rinoa's room! Woo!!!!" Irvine said way too enthusiastically. "Shut it Irvine. I was just returning her notebook."  "Aww… Selphie.. I think our Seed master has a crush on a generals daughter who ran away from home!" Selphie snickered and I could feel my cheeks turn red.  _Irvine was right... she was really pretty.. except the bruise on her face. _ " I'm going to bed" I announced, but I don't think either of them listened.  Selphie was now bouncing up and down excitedly as Irvine told her about Seifer's new assignment. It was to save some girl, which means Irvine was obviously interested. It's a good thing Irvine and Selphie didn't date. 

          The sun was extremely bright and was shining right in my face when I woke up. It was a beautiful day, and I hated it. There were no clouds in the sky and everything was too cheery. Including Selphie. She was already bouncing up and down and running here and there. It was only 7 am and she was already annoying me. I clumsily stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the light only to be horrified by what I saw.  The walls were plastered with ballerina wall paper and everything was bright pink. "Hehe. Like it Squall? I thought it could use a makeover. And it was fine with the owner." I turned to a bouncing Selphie, shot the go to hell and leave me the fuck alone look, and closed the door in her face. 

          The warm water that was splashing off of me and rolling in little balls was calming and nice. It even made me relax and almost made me forget about wanting to dye Selphie pink, put her in a tutu and making her dance in front of all of garden. That would be nice. I could hear Irvine talking on the phone to someone. I got out of the shower and towel dried really quick, threw on some of my black pants and a black shirt and went out of the bathroom to see who he was talking to. _Was it Rinoa? Hyne, what am I thinking, why do I care? She seemed really nice though._

          We left that day right about noon. The trip back to Balamb was interesting though I slept through most of it. It wasn't a good sleep though. I had a dream that gotten into a huge fight with Seifer over some girl and he had left garden. Don't get me wrong, the dream was great… it's just that I could hear Selphie singing the train song still. We arrived in Balamb and I went straight to the headmasters office to report on our last mission. I caught myself thinking about the Rinoa girl again, but didn't have much time to think before she was standing before me, hand in hand with Seifer. 

**hehehe! Click that little review button and you can tell me how much this sucks. Well PLEASE review!! I will love you forever if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5: Help the Dog

I must apologize. I feel so stupid. I called Seifer nick through out rinoa's pov last chapter. I can't believe I did that. Please forgive me! Thanx to all my reviewers! You all know who you are! And special thanks to Berlin Brown Eyes. She's always popping up everywhere!

Chapter 5: 

            (Squall's pov)

          _She's so pretty; she can do so much better. Why Seifer? I guess that's the girl that he was supposed to save. He's been gone some time now. I guess it was about 7 months. _

"Well, well lookie here. It's puberty boy! How's the hormone kicking in?" Seifer had opened his huge mouth. Rinoa looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. He smiled gently at her. I was astonished that Seifer had a sensitive side. "You're Squall right?" _Maybe her and Seifer going out wasn't so bad. She might knock some sense into him._ I merely nodded. She looked puzzled as Seifer and I exchanged hostile looks.

          He slid his scarred hands along her waist and latched them in front a little below her belly button. Rinoa slightly blushed and latched her hands onto his. " So thanks for returning my notebook, Squall." Seifer then glared at me. If looks could kill…. 

(No p.o.v.)

"All is under way general sir." A soldier then saluted and walked away from the General. A sly smile slid onto his devious face. "Honey, are you planning to do with her as you did with" " Don't let her name slip near me Adel. You know how I feel about her." He looked at Adel with love and compassion in his eyes, something many people hadn't seen him show for years. Adel kissed him on the cheek and set off to do her work. He walked out of his office, down the long flight of red-carpeted stairs and into the dark green room where his selected soldiers were waiting. " Some of you may already know our mission, but for those of you who don't…."

(Quistis's p.o.v.) 

          "So thanks for returning my notebook, Squall" this girl spoke somewhat softly but forcefully. I noticed Seifer was protective over her when around Squall, but when I had seen them earlier he didn't seem so protective. 

          "May I ask who you are and why you are here?" I spoke more like an instructor, but shouldn't I? "My name is Rinoa, and I'm here to enroll in this wonderful high school." Suddenly someone busted into the headmaster's office. "Is there a Rinoa Heartilly here?" a man about 6'5 walked in a little out of breath. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an orange hoodie. His hair was shaggy and medium brown. His eyes were not of my notice. " I'm Rinoa." The girl spoke as she took a few steps forward. "There's something wrong with your dog. You need to go back to your hotel and check on it." Rinoa then shrieked and ran out the door with Seifer trailing not too far behind. The headmaster then walked in.

(Adam's p.o.v.) 

          I saw Rinoa and Seifer running down the hallway like something big had just happened. Then I spotted someone I hadn't seen before. I have been at garden for over 14 years and he looked suspicious. He was moving fast and watching Rinoa very carefully. He turned off into one of the side hallways and pulled out his cell phone. I slowed down so I could hear what was going on. "Rinoa is on her way back to the hotel. Start mixing. Oh, and hit the dog once or twice so it seems like something actually was wrong with it." The guy spoke with a bit of a shaky voice full of emotion. Anna had told me about Rinoa's life and I had a feeling this wasn't good. The guy spotted me and I made a run for it heading in the same direction as Seifer and Rinoa were going. 

(Rinoa's p.o.v) 

          I was running as fast as I could with Seifer pulling my hand and nearly yanking my arm out of socket. 

          "Rinoa!! SEIFER!!! RINOA!!" I heard someone calling my name and I turned to see Adam running towards my general direction with the same guy that had notified me about Angelo tearing up right behind him. He caught up to us, grabbed my hand and took off towards the other side of garden. " Adam…. What… Are you… doing? The… Exit… Was… Back there!" I gasped between breaths. "Just Run!" Seifer was looking annoyed at Adam. He stopped in his tracks. My left arm went one way while my right went the exact opposite. I fell to the floor, my arms throbbing. The guy had caught up to us by the time I could get up. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

(squall p.o.v.) 

          "Angelo? What kind of name is that for a dog?" Quistis gave me a look that had 'I don't know' written all over it and shrugged. " I guess she cares a lot about the dog" she spoke softly. "Squall" I stood and saluted. I then reported to the headmaster of our last mission and he released me. I went down the elevator to go to my dorm.  I was quite alarmed to see a young guy, about 16 being chased by a tall guy who was about 15. And then I saw her again, Rinoa. I watched as everything unfolded. I ran down the stairs to try to catch the taller of the two, but he was just out of my reach. I stopped to see what he was going to do once he reached Rinoa. I saw him reach into his pant pocket and pull on something. I took off running towards him as fast as I could.

(authors p.o.v.) oh that's wrong! Ooops.. that's supposed to be a/n… whoops. Sorry for the delay. And once again im SO sorry for calling Seifer Nick the whole way through and if I do it again, I give you the permission to beat me up.  And I know this is short…. I cant do much more with it right now. Please review! I wont be able to update for a bit due to homework and I'll prolly be grounded. 

Much love,

    ~*Rinoa*~


	6. Chapter 6: The New Mission

HELLO!!!!! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Eventually I'm gonna put a page up just to you guys. I'm really going to try to make this chapter longer than the rest. I want to make it the best. So I'm going to stop babbling now and go on!

CHAPTER 6: The New Mission

(Rinoa's p.o.v.) 

          I looked horrified. I was scared to death, and waiting for the worst. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see anything. I heard loud footsteps running towards us and a loud commotion. I peeked out of my eyes and saw Squall and the guy battling it out. Squall had the guys wrist held in one hand. The guy had a small handgun clenched in his fist. Next thing I knew Seifer took off and jumped in the middle of it. That was just too much. I jumped in the middle. I had a hold on the gun in the guy's hand and was digging my nails into his hand. He let go and I now had a gun… and thanks to my dad, I knew very well how to use it. 

(Unknowns p.o.v.)

          I was now weaponless, and had rather deep claw marks on my hand from the short brunette. I had nothing left to do. I would normally have had my back up sword with me, but the train station wouldn't allow me to carry it. I had every eye on me, and my gun too. There was no possible way that foolish looking girl could possibly know how to use the gun. She lowered her stance, still staring at me, trying to intimidate me. 

          " Is Angelo really hurt?" She spoke, soft but strong. I nodded my head. " Then why the hell are you chasing after me and these people?!" she gestured with her free hand to everyone else standing there. I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say. She came closer to me, now shaking a little bit. " WHY, are you here?" Just then I felt an immense pain in the back of my head and fell to the floor.

(Adam's p.o.v.)

          "I guess carrying a skateboard really does come in handy," I said. "Rinoa, I don't think its safe for you to go back to the hotel, I will go." Seifer said, rather like he was the one on the floor, instead of the guy in the orange hoodie. By now, Rinoa was on the floor digging through the guy's pockets. She had so far pulled out a train ticket, a c.d. player, a cell phone and a wad of string. She picked up the cell phone, flipped it open and started rummaging through phone numbers one by one. She was counting as she did so. Seifer was protectively looking over her shoulder. She sighed, put in a password and continued. "He works for my dad. I know all of these numbers, and I know the passwords for all of their phones. I'm keeping this" She said, and pocketed the phone. No longer had she put it up, than it made a sound used for text messaging. The message read: _Connor, Where is Rinoa? Everything is set, and I have the dog. I am headed to the residence. Meet me there in an hour. SPEED_ " Where is the residence?" Squall asked, the first time he had spoken since the whole thing had started.  " It's Caraway Residence. I should be one to know." Rinoa was looking at her feet when she said this, so soft only Seifer heard her. 

"Well, my new mission is to protect the daughter of General Caraway. I'm guessing that's you, is it not?" Squall said. Seifer shot him looks that spoke without words. She nodded. "Well I suggest we form a group, and head down to the residence. Rinoa, you will stay here. There is no need to have you there." "Squall, I think I should be allowed to go! This is my old home you are talking about, and my family too! I think I should be a part of this!" "Rinoa, how it pains me to say this, but I think puberty boy is right.  You would be safer here." Seifer said, grabbing hold of her smaller hand, which still grasped the handgun she earlier possessed from the guy known as Connor. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She stormed off up to the elevator, and we all assumed she was going to see the head master.

"Well, what are we going to do with this guy?" I asked, pointing to the ground. "What else? He'll be out for a while, I say we take him to Kadowaki." Seifer pointed out. He was much taller than the rest of us, and the infirmary was on the other side of the school, so we eased him up onto the skateboard and pushed him to the infirmary.

(Quistis's p.o.v.) 

          "So you see headmaster, that is why I feel it is important that…" I was interrupted by Rinoa rushing in. She looked at me and blushed. " I'm sorry for interrupting, may I speak to the headmaster?" She rushed through the words like she was running a race. " I'm right here, Ms. Caraway" She cringed at that name. " I have been informed of your assigning one Squall Leonheart to a mission. He is now insisting upon leaving me out." "And I believe he is right, Ms. Caraway. (She cringed again) You will be much safer here. You have been enrolled here and you will be in dorm number 864. I suggest you get settled in. Qusitis, will you help her?" I nodded. I think Rinoa was a little shocked. 

          We walked in silence all the way to her dorm. When we got there she smiled weakly and apologized again for interrupting me. I handed her schedule and told her where her classes were, and if she needed me where to find me. I left and soon saw something I never thought I'd ever see in my life. Seifer, Squall and Adam pushing a body on a board down the halls. It was nice to see the three of them working together. I walked up to them snickering a little. " You three make a good team. With the addition of Zell Dintch you will be headed to Caraway Mansion in 0100 hours. Be prepared for all hell." I smiled and walked away, knowing I was getting horrid looks behind my back. I loved being able to tell the three of them what to do, it made my day all the better.

(Rinoa's p.o.v.) 

          I headed towards the cafeteria seeing as I needed something to do. Squall ran up to me. He looked at me and said " You can be a part of the mission. You will not leave garden though. Your things are being transported here as we speak." He turned to walk away, but he still hadn't told be what I was to do. "Squall…. You never assigned me anything.." "…. You are to act like Connor, forward all text messages to Seifer's cell phone. All calls must not be answered. You are to report on his status also." He turned and walked off. I stood there, looking utterly stupid. I had a mission, and I wasn't a SEED yet. This was interesting. I walked into the cafeteria and recognized Irvine immediately. 

I walked over to him and said hello. All of his friends stared. "um… hi.. I'm Rinoa. And you guys must be Irvine's friends, right?" I said, with a slight attitude. "I'm Nida, and this is Raijin and she's Fuijin." " Well hello!" Just then the phone went off. " I'm sorry.. I have to run. Nice seeing you again Irvine, and nice meeting you all." I ran out to read the message. It said _I know this isn't Connor…Rinoa, give it up we will win. _

A/n: I didn't reach my goal. I write things far too slowly. Sorry guys, I'm really not trying to make it boring… it just is. Well review… and please give me ideas!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Not Rinoa

A/n… i'm trying to change this. Despite last chapters this one will be more interesting…I hope…. Its possible.. mostly fluff.. if that's it.. there  are sexual scenes here.. so If those offend you, don't read this.

Chapter 7: Not Rinoa.

(Seifer's p.o.v.) 4:00 pm.

          I slid my hands down around her waist and pulled on her belt as she unbuttoned my shirt. Truth be told I had liked her since I saw her. She let her hair fall wildly in her face and gave it a shake before tying it up into a ponytail. She looked at me, her brown- green eyes begging for something. I slid my hands down her formed body as she nibbled on my ear. I traced her neck with my tongue as she slid the arms of my shirt down. We slid onto the bed as we kissed madly.

(Ok we all know what happens next)

 (Adam's p.o.v)

          I had looked everywhere for her. She wasn't to be found, so I assumed her and Rinoa were doing some catching up. Irvine was with Allison, Selphie was with Zell planning the next garden festival, Quistis was doing work, and I didn't care where Seifer or Squall were. I was going to be with them for a mission soon enough anyways.

          "Adam! I'm going to kill your girlfriend and you are too!" Rinoa came up to me, crying her eyes out. "Rin, are you ok?" She seemed pretty hurt and pissed… I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. She shook her head, sobbing into her hands. "Ok, tell me what happened." " I accidentally walked in on…." Her whole body shook as she took a deep breath. " Seifer and Annalyse…" Her voice trailed off as she started crying again. I was pissed. Anna had said she had no interest in Seifer except as a friend. I told Rinoa to talk to Quistis, or Selphie because they would be more of a comfort than I was. I took off towards Anna's dorm.

(Quistis's p.o.v.)

          "And this is wrong. Why can't anyone get this question right?!" I asked myself, just as Rinoa came bounding into the library. I didn't look up, but I had seen her walking by before she came in. "Rinoa.. Please tell me you know the answer to this. Oh Hyne! What's wrong?"

She plopped herself in front of me and poured her heart out. I got up and hugged her. I knew Seifer was no good. She stayed and helped me grade papers since she had nothing else to do.

"You realize not a person got number 6 right?" She asked, smiling a little now. We had been giggling making fun of my student's wrong answers, such as Squall's. Number 6 read: _In the law of Deling City, you must be a resident to drink, drive and what? _His answer was wrong, needless to say. It said: _You must be a resident to cook food._" Cook food…. Come on." Rinoa had said at one point. We laughed at that one for hours. "You know the answer right, Rinoa?" "Well since I'm from there, I do. It's to own a house or apartment complex. It says nothing about renting though." " Or being allowed to cook!" I added, insightfully. "You know, Squall has always had problems with Deling city. Whenever I teach it, he always seems to be on a mission. Do you think you could help him?" "Yea, that is if he's willing to have me help." "Trust me, he will. It's the only way he's going to pass my class."  We laughed some more at that one.

After we got done grading papers, and getting yelled at by the librarian for being to loud repeatedly, we went and grabbed an ice cream in the cafeteria. I was hoping to get Rinoa's mind off of Seifer and Annalyse. I was succeeding until Adam came up.

(Rinoa's P.o.v.)

          "I talked to Annalyse…." Adam said. "And?" Quistis inquired she wanted to know too. Adam looked at her curiously, but blew it off. " She says she's had feelings for Seifer, but never wanted to admit to it. She says he's not the type her parents want her involved with, or something like that. I broke it off with her. I strongly suggest talking to Seifer." He said, all in one breath. I went up to him and hugged him. Then I said bye to Quisty and went to find Seifer.

          His dorm was empty when I got there. I went in, and looked around. I saw a picture of him and me on the train. I was sitting on his lap holding onto his neck. I took it out of the frame, and cut it in half. I left it in plane view, and left a note. It read: _Seifer,_

_ I know what you did with Annalyse. I know you cheated on me with her before too. I no longer want to see you. If you ever try to be a part of my life again I will be sure to make it so you're life is hell. _

_                   Sincerely,_

_                             Rinoa. _

I reread my slanted spidery writing and started to cry. Why had I believed he had really cared about me? I left his dorm and headed back down to the library. Quistis and I were meeting there to talk some more. It was then I remembered the phone. I was supposed to tell Squall about the text message. I turned on my heel and headed down to his dorm. It was one of the few that had a name place, so it couldn't be too hard to find. Once I had found I knocked. No one answered, so I figured I had 30 minutes before he left for Deling, so he was probably packing or downstairs somewhere.

          I found him in the library with Quistis and Zell. "Speaking of.." Zell trailed off.  " Hey guys! What's up?" I asked. " We were just discussing the mission. And you telling Squall about Deling city." "Really? What do you think Squall?" " Whatever…" " I think it's a great idea, Rin. Don't let Mr. Anti-social over there fool you. I'm sure he's happy to have you helping him. He just won't fess up." Zell said, over enthusiastically.

          I looked at my watch, "Squall, Zell, shouldn't you two be leaving soon?" " Oh shit!" Squall cursed. " Oh, before you leave, I have to show you this text message." I flipped open the phone and let him read the message. He took the phone from me and said he'd take care of it. " Take a look after the Connor guy." "….Squall… one more thing… I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for all of this." I hugged him, and I think I got as much of a hug as he's ever given in his life. I was happy with that. With a salute he left with Zell trailing behind.

(Squall's p.o.v)

          " Thanks. You know, for all of this." She said, softly but still forcefully. She hugged me, something I wasn't expecting. The smell of her shampoo intoxicated me. I gave her a little bit of a hug and left to go on our mission.

          " Squall and Rinoa sittin' in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g. First comes love, then comes" " Shut the fuck up Zell, before I kill you on this mission and make it look like an accident!" I yelled at him. Yes it was true, I do like her. But I hardly know her. _I can't become soft because of some princess of Galbaldia wants me to._I made it a promise to myself to not grow close to her, not let her into my shell.

A/n WHEW I think that was my longest chapter yet! I hope so.. I hope this is better now.. it sucked before. Well push that little review thingy. And thanks to all who reviewed last  time and thanks to Commander Squall Leonheart for telling me I cant do the page thingy.. screw them.. I think you should be allowed to do that…


	8. Chapter 8: Dreaming

Hello everyone! I wanna say thanks to my friends and reviewers who kept me going. I was going to stop updating this fic, but a few reviews and my friends kept me going. I'm still thinking of ditching it; so if you don't want me to, then say so. But all my heartfelt thanks go out to Quisty65, Very tall dude, aznchicki ( thanx… but the pairings change!) and Angel of the lions. OH! And also I have a message.. : To "Someone or Something" Why do you flame me? And who, or what (should I say) are you? And what do you mean by you have no magic? You should explain yourself! It's not funny to confuse me! But thanks for the compliment! Ok, Enough talking.. Onward HO! 

Chapter 8: 

(Squall's p.o.v.) 

          Zell bugged me the whole way to the train station. " So what are you really thinking? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me tell me tell me!!!" Zell was persistent. " You know, you can talk. I know you're not mute because you threatened me earlier." " Zell… If I give you a hot dog, will you go away?" I retorted, I was getting annoyed at this point. " Hot dog? I hate those things. Why would I want one of those?" "Whatever. You scarf them down like they're sacred everyday at lunch. And yet you claim to hate them. Sure." " HA! I got you to talk!" Zell wasn't always this annoying. Why was he today? I'm not sure anyone knows. 

          The train station was about as dead as I had ever seen it. The woman behind the ticket counter was singing loudly to what I thought was Eyes on me, but her voice was so bad I couldn't tell. I walked up to the counter and tapped on her headphone. She flinched and dropped her c.d. player. She smiled warmly, but was her smile was soon replaced with a frown as I asked for tickets to Deling City. She handed over 4 tickets and took my gil. Then she put back on her headphones and ignored us until our train came. 

          I hadn't slept well the night before so I decided it'd be a good idea to try to take a nap on the train. There wasn't much else to do once you got on there 'cept sit and wait. " On the train, toot toot." " Zell! STOP singing that!!! Selphie is bad enough!!" 

          " You bastard!  Prepare to die!" I heard Adam's voice calling through from the next cabin over. By the time Zell and I reached the other cabin Adam was beating Seifer profoundly. _Wish that was me on top of him, beating the shit out of him. Lucky dog_. "Alright you two! That's enough!" I said, pulling Adam off of Seifer, although I really didn't want to. Seifer was getting his ass kicked. " You son of a" "Adam! That's enough!" Zell said gruffly.  He left Seifer on the floor and walked over to where I was holding Adam back from Seifer. " What made you want to kill him?" 

(Rinoa's P.o.v)  

          I woke up and rolled over to look at my clock. It read 2:30. I rolled back over and thought about my sleep. I had tossed and turned all night. I had a series of dreams, waking up after every one of them. I closed my eyes and drifted back into a light sleep. 

 _    There was solid darkness. There was a little light, forming a shape in the darkness. Pure white. It came closer to me, I reached out to the small white feather, grabbing it. I was flying in a wind pool of rose petals. I landed softly on my feet. The wind graced my hair and face. Then I saw him. He was standing across from me, smiling. I reached out my hand and let go of the feather. Then he spoke "I'll be here…" " Why?" " I'll be here… so if you come here, you'll find me." " I promise" I reached to my necklace, where another ring was. As soon as I touched it…._

          I slung my body up and grabbed my necklace. Only one ring. A thankful sigh escaped my mouth. I got up, jumped into the shower and decided I was going into town today.  I had my hair down and straightened, and had on a pair of blue jeans with a red shirt and a black over jacket.

          The last person I wanted to see saw me first. " Rinoa!! HEY Rinny!" She called out to me. I turned on the heel of my foot. " WHAT, may I ask do YOU want?" " Just to talk! Hehe!" " Well I want nothing to do with you! You, slept with Seifer! KNOWING we went out! I can't believe you!" " Rinoa! You have to believe me! I… I couldn't help it! I was caught up in the moment!" " And so you break a promise to me and sleep with him!? I could take kissing him, Anna! But all the way! Just… fuck off!" I stormed off, tears storming down my face and clouding my eyes. I had to find Quistis.  

(Squall's p.o.v) 

     _She touched her necklace,_ _that's when I noticed. I looked to my hand… _

          _What a weird dream. _I rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:30. Nice and early. The clouds were pouring rain and the thunder and lightening was immense. _The perfect day._  I went to get into the shower when I noticed my ring was still on my finger. I shrugged it off. I was happy to see the bathroom was a gray color instead of pink. I was yet to get Selphie back for that.  I suddenly got an angry impulse, then I was sad. I wasn't sure what it was. I felt really dizzy and light headed, then everything went black. 

SORRY for such a sucky chappie! I need ideas… but none are coming.. so I babble on and on.  Well review and tell me to either drop it, or keep going. 

Toodles,

    ~* Rinoa *~


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I do check my works, its just normal for me to call Seifer Nick.

Chapter 9

( Rinoa's p.o.v. ) 

        Quistis was nowhere in Garden. Selphie wasn't to be found anywhere either.  I just decided to wander around until one of the two came back. I had visited Connor before Anna saw me and he was still in his skateboard-induced coma. 

        I sat down on a wall across from a window and watched the morning glories come back into bloom. Soon enough I got bored and backed away from the wall I was leaning on. I turned away just to be pushed back into it. A firm grip was placed around my throat. I looked into firry green eyes as his voice reached my ears. "So you blame Anna for all of this?" His eyes now fastened to mine. I glared into them contently as he tightened his grip around my neck. " I asked a question, now answer me!"  I tried to shake my head, but found it hurt to move. He hit me across the face as I gasped for air, but found nothing. The tears started rolling down my cheeks, leaving white streaks where they had fallen. 

        Two voices came from down the hallway. Seifer looked to his left, dropped me and took off running. " So she told you to fuck off?" " Yup!" " well, didn't you just! With her boyfriend?" Their laughter filled the corridor and by that time I knew well who it was. Anna and Kacy were coming towards me. I got up and headed towards the nearest door, which happened to be the cafeteria.  As soon as I entered all eyes were on me. 

        I scanned the room looking for someone I knew. My eyes landed on Irvine. I edged my way over to him. " Rin, what's wrong?"

(Squall's P.O.V.)

        The house was empty. There were no guards, no butlers, maids, no one. Adam and Zell followed close behind me, all of us being fully equipped.  We had made it to the top level of the mansion and still no sign of anyone. We started going into every room, searching for anything. The last room of the house was the kitchen. Attached to the refrigerator was a small index card. It read 

        _You're too late to save Rinoa, Squall.  We're taking care of her back at garden._

        I passed the index card around so the two behind me could read it.  Zell was already headed out the door before I could ask them what they thought we should do. 

(Quitis's P.O.V.) 

        " So Rinoa and Squall are gonna hook up?" Selphie asked as she bounced with excitement. " I'm not saying that. Not at all. But he did hug her back the other night. " I smiled as I remembered watching his face relax a little. We headed into the cafeteria. I grabbed my usual mocha-chinno latte with a little added sugar while Selphie went for the chocolate milk.  

        I spotted Irvine's tall cowboy hat. Then I noticed someone else sobbing on his shoulder. I ran over to the table but before I could open my mouth to speak Irvine held up finger and motioned for me to sit down.  I sat obediently and waited for her to raise her head up. After a while she finally did and asked me to go to her dorm to talk with her for a while. 

        She told me more about her father, and what it was really like living in the mansion.  I really had no clue what this girl had been through.  She then became interested in my life.  

        " Holy Hyne! It's a quarter past midnight! Where did the day go? "  I spoke up, suddenly coming back to reality. " What are you worried about? We have a few days off because Cid didn't want to deal with the grade rush, remember?" Rinoa spoke like the time was nothing. " yea, I guess you're right. Anyways, I need to head back to my dorm so I can get some sleep." " Nonsense. You can stay here for the night. Plus, even if we are off, it is past curfew. I have two twin beds in my room. I never did figure out why though."  We snickered at that. 

So Rinoa and I had our first teen-age based, no work allowed sleep over where we bashed each other with pillows and sang random verses from random songs. We got in trouble for being too loud though and decided to go to sleep at about 4 am. 

A/n

        Ok I know.. boring… but I cant really focus on this at the moment. One of my CLOSE friends has fallen into a coma. Well review.


	10. Chapter 10: Awaken

A/N: IM SOO SORRY GUYS! It's been SO long since I've updated!  I've been having a lot of problems and stuff going on. Well enough with me already.

Chapter 10

NO POINT OF VIEW

  
  
            In the student lounge on the 2nd floor sat Rinoa. The red and white striped lounge was empty other than her. Most of the time is was full of students, but tonight most of them were out at parties and clubs. Her notebook was open and her right hand was scribbling words onto page after page. She felt happy, and content with her life for the first time since she had run away to Balamb Garden. She was happy with all the friends she had made, and the progress she was making in school.            

Connor's Point of View

            I awoke in a room with four white walls and a ton of sterile looking objects. A woman with medium brown hair came up to me and peered through her round glasses at me. " Can you give me your name, sir?" She asked. " Uh… its.. Connor." "Ah, good. I am Doctor Kadowaki. You have been in a coma, do you remember how you got here or what you were doing?" With the way she was peering at me I would have guessed she was trying to read my mind.. " No, I remember a skateboard though." She laughed at that. " Lay back down. Can I get you anything?" "Yes, a way out of this place. I've looked at it a total of maybe Five minutes and I'm already tired of it." " Connor, you can't get out of here just yet. There's too much risk. Though I'm sure there's someone who would like to talk to you." She got up and left the room. The door shut with a light click and it got extremely quiet.

 I heard the doctors voice whisper words through a phone, then in almost no time there was a short brunette with chocolate brown eyes standing before me. " Hi. I'm Rinoa. Connor, right?" I looked her over a moment before answering. " Yes. That's me." " Well welcome to the infirmary of Balamb Garden. Do you remember how you got here or why you are here?" " No, can you refresh me?" " Well, don't you want out of here?"  Being surprised she asked, I nodded and stood up. " Ah ah." Rinoa shook her head. " Not so fast, I best ask first." She exited my room and soon came back with my normal clothes.  After she left I quickly changed and met her outside the infirmary.

            After her explaining to me what I had done and who I had been, and showing me around the garden and where she thought things were we went back to the infirmary. " So what do you think about Balamb Garden? " She asked, rather cheerfully. I shrugged my shoulders and said " It's ok, just curious as to how they get people to come here."  " Why is that?" " It seems secluded, away from the world." " That's why most people like it here." We sat in silence after that until Dr. Kadowaki came in and told her it was time for me to get some rest.

(Rinoa's P.O.V. )

When Connor had mentioned that it seemed secluded I thought of Squall. I remembered I was supposed to call him when Connor awoke. I ran up to my room and dove for my cell phone.

" Hello?" " Zell?" " Yea, this is him." " Hey it's Rinoa!" " Oh Hyne you're ok!" " Um… yea. Is Squall there?" " Yea hold on.  Yo Squall! Its for you" Adam made little kissie noises in the back ground. " Hello." " Hey! It's Rinoa!"  A sigh escaped him "You called because?" " Well someone is a bit moody today. I called because Connor woke up." " And?"  " He doesn't remember what he was doing here at all. But he seems interested in the Seed fleet." " Of course, he would." " What's wrong with you today, Squall?" "…." "Fine, tell me when you return. Speaking of, when are you guys coming back?" "We're on our way now."  "ok, I'll be waiting for you guys when you get here!" With that he didn't even say goodbye, he just hung up. I ran down to Quistis's dorm to tell her the guys were coming home but she wasn't in there. I assumed she had class to teach. By now it was 8:30pm and I was bored out of my mind. I wandered the halls waiting for Quistis to let class out. Guys were leaving with their girl friends, and girls were hanging out with their friends, most likely going to see a movie. The one couple I REALLY could have gone with out seeing was headed down the hall towards me.

"So Rinoa has no friends to hang out with, pity." Seifer said spitefully. " I have plenty of friends, they're all in class, because THEY actually ARE going to become SEED members." I poked back, knowing that was a sore spot. He huffed, put his arm around Anna's waist and walked away. I smiled knowing that for once I had won.

"Look who's all smiles tonight." "Hey Quistis! Guess what!" "What?" "The guys are coming home!" "Really? Wait, why are YOU so excited about it?" She eyed me suspiciously. "Uh, no reason. Yet." I said slyly. I grinned as I knew she was wondering why I had said that. "Anyways, they should be here any minute. Wanna head down to the gate with me?" "Sure. Just let me lock my door."

We waited anxiously at the front gate for about ten minutes before the guys pulled up. Quistis ran to Zell and they were into their own little world. Adam walked by without even noticing the world around him, so I walked up to Squall. "So, how'd it go?" "…." "Hello? Are you going to talk to me?" "Whatever." "What's with you?" "…."He looked at me with cold uncaring eyes. " Are you ok?" "Leave me alone!" He stormed off towards the school, but I wasn't letting him off that easy.

Well Review since you've already read. Least you better have! Hehe. Well tell me what you thought! And sorry this chapter sucked so much, I'm ALL out of ideas, and when I first started this chapter it was REALLY good. I had 3 pages of AWESOME stuff, then my computer decided it didn't want me to post it and deleted it. Well anyways, thanks for reading!

Always,

   Rinoa


	11. Chapter 11: The Race is On

A/n: Thanks for reviewing. And yes I know cars names don't have to me capitalized…but I have a respect for the car if it goes, and the cars in this chapter go. I'm gonna try to twist this chapter all to hell, so be prepared. And if you don't like a lot of cussing…don't read this chapter. Italics are thoughts.

Chapter 11

(Squall's P.O.V)

            _Rinoa has been bugging me to death these last few days to talk to her. You'd think she would take a hint. She just insists on making me talk to her, making me open up. _  
            "Yo! Squall! Over here!" Zell was jumping up and down and waving his arms, making a total idiot of his self. Along beside him were Quistis, Rinoa, Irvine, Adam and Anna. The only one not looking at me was Rinoa. _Maybe she finally took a damn hint. _I walked over to the group. We were all rested well seeing as its 3 days after our last mission. "We're all gonna go into town man, you wanna come?" Zell talked in his usual lingo, which got very annoying after a while. " Yea Squally! It'll be lots of fun!" Anna was bouncing up and down trying to get me to look at her tits. " Don't EVER call me Squally or anything else derived from my name. The only thing you can call me, Anna, is Squall." She looked down at the floor. " So are you coming or not man?" Irvine stopped leaning on his wall and stopped checking out every girl that walked by. "I guess I'll come."

            Outside Rinoa grabbed her keys because she had finally gotten her drivers license. She had never told any of us she had a car though. She took Quistis with her and they walked alone. I had Adam going with me and I didn't care what happened from there. I got into my dark blue Cougar with gray flames and silver ghost flames down the hood. Adam looked at me and I nodded towards the other door. He jumped into the passengers seat. I looked next to me and saw Rinoa pull up in a black Eclipse with a huge spoiler on it. She had two white racing stripes down the top with an orange one in the middle and one white stripe coming off of the big stripes running down the sides.  She looked over at me and revved her engine. Next to her Anna pulled up in a red done up s-10 with Irvine in the passengers seat and Zell in the back.

Down at the stoplight we all decided we would wait a turn of the light and race. Who ever lost bought lunch. Yellow. Red. I revved my engine and grinned at Rinoa. She kept concentrated on the light. GREEN! Rinoa and I took off but Anna soon caught up.  Rinoa looked at me, and I knew what she was thinking. We both looked at Anna and floored it. Anna was then way behind. It was between Rin and me. We kept together for about 8 minutes, then she looked at me, grinned and mouthed the words 'You're gonna lose!' She pushed down the pedal, switched gears and hit the nos. I was toasted. I looked in my rear view mirror to see Anna get pulled over by the Balamb City police.  I could still see the rear end of the Eclipse. She hadn't used a whole shot of nos.

I was catching up to her again. The cops weren't far behind though. Pretty soon she saw me in her rear view mirror along with the cops. She picked up her cell phone and I was sure she was calling me. Sure enough my cell phone rang and as soon as I picked it up she said, "Follow me" and hung up. I figured she knew something I didn't, so I followed her. She started braking with the cops not far behind, and I was sure we were gonners. She flew across the highway and into an alleyway. Three or four cops were still on my tail. My phone was ringing again. " Go right in about a mile. When you get out of the alley way turn right again, I'll meet you there."  About a mile later she threw on her turn signal to tell me to turn there. I did so and three of the four cops flew past me. I floored it and continued on.

(Rinoa's P.O.V. )  
            Squall turned perfectly, and I was jealous. Three of the cops knew they couldn't take the turn. I continued forward soon to find a ramp right in the middle of the alleyway. I pushed in the clutch, switched into 6th gear and floored it.  Quistis was clutching the seat as we flew above one of the cops. We landed easily and I turned into where I was supposed to catch Squall. Knowing I had left the cops way behind I stopped and waited for him. I saw him fly by and I floored it after him. I picked up my phone and called him. " Did you lose yours?" " Yea, why didn't you tell me that road was so damn curvy?!" " I figured you might like a challenge, Squall." " Well I think we scared Adam. Did you lose yours?" " Naturally. And we learned how to fly." " Not fair." " Well Anna and Irvine

are probably already there, so make the next right." " Ok." " Oh, and Squall." " Yea?" " I'm gonna kick your ass down this next road" " Go ahead and try." With that I handed my phone to Quistis and she just looked at me. I smiled. We made our turn and I got into the left lane. I pulled up next to Squall, smiled and took off.  He wasn't far behind me, but I was still in 4th gear. I continued to go faster, knowing that it was a straight way into town. He was trying to catch up, but it was no use. I had a faster turbo kit on my car.

            I pulled up outside the local coffee shop where Anna, Zell and Irvine were waiting. I got out of my car triumphantly and walked to them. " We got pulled over, so I guess that means we buy lunch. Where's Squall?" "He'll be here in a few minutes." I looked at Irvine and smiled. Irvine knew I had all kinds of stuff done to my car, I had told him that morning. He laughed and I gave him a hug. " Did it scare you when we were flying Quistis?" " Yea, for a moment. Rinny, you're crazy." Bowing each time I said it, I said " Thank you, thank you." We all laughed and Squall pulled up. " Told you I was gonna kick your ass." I said smiling as I walked to him. "Though you raced really well." "Thanks. I feel dumb and slow now though." I giggled as we all walked into the café.

(Squall's P.O.V.)   
            Rinoa was gloating, but she had every right to. I had never been beaten until today. We were all sitting at a round table near the back of the café laughing and having a good time. I even added in a few things every now and then. Each time I did Rinoa would look up and me and smile. _She's so pretty when she smiles._   
            Irvine, Adam, Zell and I went into the weapons store and the girls went clothes shopping. After about 6 levels of swords we hit the gun area, we'd be there forever. Zell swatted at the air acting like he was boxing. I headed back down to the blades and saw Rinoa walk in. She didn't notice me and it was probably good. She looked pissed off. She was mumbling something about Anna and blades. " Might I suggest the dagger over there?" I said after sneaking up behind her. She flinched and turned and gave me a look. "Which dagger?" she spoke, though she didn't sound like herself. Her hair dangled in her face, her eyes were almost golden and she was pale. She looked like someone out of a horror movie. I walked her over to where I had found a really nice dagger and showed it to her. "No, no.. not sharp enough. Not long enough. Not enough" She spoke still in that eerie voice. "Why are you looking for a dagger?" I asked her, kind of worried about her. "Plans" Was all she said as she went from case to case opening each one and looking at it. Sometimes she would pick one up and run it across the under side of her arm making it bleed. And the more each cut bled, the more she laughed.   
            We were on the 5th story of the sword department. I had been following her, but she was really starting to scare me. Case after case, she didn't find whatever she was looking for. Then she picked up a death dagger's case. She opened it and grinned as soon as she saw it. She slid it across the bottom of her wrist and it bled enough to hurt, but she laughed. But it didn't sound like Rinoa's laugh. At this time her eyes were pure golden and she looked different. Her eyes were slanted up a little and she had wings on her eyes. Her smile was devious and evil. Her hair didn't have the shine that was normal to it. I walked over to her. " Rinoa, are you ok?" " Yes Squall I am fine. I have found what I want, I'm going to go pay." She started to walk off but I grabbed her arm. I turned it over and saw every cut was pouring blood. She yanked her arm away from me and started to walk again, but soon collapsed.        

(Rinoa's P.O.V. )   
            I woke up to find Connor staring down at me. "Where…. Where am I?" "You're in the infirmary" He said still staring at me. "Why?" He then lifted my left arm and turned it over. He ran his hand down it. I cringed. It hurt. "Where did those come from?" I asked, scared to death by now. " You." "What?" Then Squall walked in. "Are you ok?" He asked me once seeing that I was awake. "What happened?" Squall sat down on the edge of my bed and told me what had happened. " Squall, I don't remember any of that. I don't even remember leaving the store..or going into that one." I looked up and saw all of my clothes drenched in blood. I was mesmerized. "Is all of that….mine?" I asked, still staring at them. "There's more in my car. And on the floor of the sword shop." " I'm sorry. I'll pay to replace it." " No, there's no need in that. All that matters is you're safe"   
            " Sorry to interrupt. Rin, you're ok! That's so good. I'm so happy to see you!" Zell said as he smothered me in a hug. "Zell, you acted like you had something to say." Squall spoke up. " Yea, its about"

A/n: So the end of another chapter. What is Zell going to say? What was wrong with Rinoa? Man did Rinoa kick Squalls ass! lol. Leave me a review! I love you guys! You all rock!


	12. Chapter 12: It is Christmas, isn't it?

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! And  to Verytalldude The race will fit in later.  Well chapter 12 has finally come. Sorry about not up dating so much before, but its summer now, and a lot of times I don't have much to do. Violent language used in this chapter! Oh, and a drug reference… or 6.. Oh, and there is a reference to an earlier chapter in here. If you've been paying attention, you'll catch it right off… and if not, SHAME ON YOU!

Oh yea, Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the made up characters in this, and some of the lyrics.. But none in this chapter. Thanks to mighty mighty boss tones for the 2nd song. And I'm not sure who sings the reefer song… but its fing hilarious.

Chapter 12

(Zell's point of view)

        " Yea, its about Anna. She stormed out of here like someone was trying to kill her!" I said, but by the looks I was getting, I had the feeling I was a little too enthusiastic. " So she just ran out?" Rinoa looked at me. " Yea, just ran out, jumped into her truck and flew outta here."  Squall got off of the end of the hard bed and walked out the door. " Well he's friendly enough to say bye, isn't he?"  Rinoa once again looked to me for an answer. " I'm gonna go see what's up." I left, chasing Squall down the corridor.

        "Squall!!!" My voice bounced with each step I took. He continued to walk, getting faster and faster. " Squall!" I started running after him.

(Selphie's point of view)

        " One sunny day I was ridin my bike and smoking a joint cuz that's what I like. A police man stopped me and began to stare and he said ' hey sonny whatcha smoking there?' I said , it's a reefer do you want some policeman? OOMPH!" I ran into someone or something, and they had disrupted me from my skipping. " Oh sorry Zell!" I said, getting up and dusting myself off. I offered him and hand up, but instead he threw himself off the ground and tore off running. I shrugged my shoulders and started singing another song " Well first of all, I'd like to say fuck off, fuck off fuck off, FUCK OFF! If you don't get it, then why don't you go shove your head back up your OOMPH!" Once again I had run into someone or something. This time there was no need to apologize, it was my dorm door. I laughed at myself and finally got into my dorm.

        By that time I knew well, it was time to take a shower. My bathroom was its normal bright yellow and lime green with a bright pink shower curtain with little duckies on it. I climbed in and washed up. My towels consisted of one orange one, one blue one, and one red one. I grabbed the blue one, and dried off. When I looked in the mirror, I knew my eyes were deceiving me. My skin was pink, not like the skin pink either. It was oh-my-Hyne-I'm-awake-now pink.

(Squall's point of view)

        After hearing the shriek from a few doors down I knew that Project Selphie was complete. I laughed and closed my dorm door. I grabbed my keys to my cougar and left through the window so Zell would leave me alone.

        Reaching my car I jumped in and sped towards the beach. I parked near Anna's truck and walked along the rocks until I found her. She was just building a sand castle. She seemed all right and she seemed happy, so I left her alone. As I was heading back to my car I noticed Irvine pulling up.

        " Hey Squall! We're having a huge get together here tonight, wanna come?" He yelled at me. " No thanks. I've already got plans" I said just loud enough for him to hear me, and no one else. I flew back to Garden. I had work to do

(Rinoa's P.O.V)

        _Well thanks a lot guys. Could have at least told me what's going on. But that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?_

        "RINOA!!!" Someone shouted at me. " Huh?" "Dang… is your head THAT empty?" Connor asked with a grin. "Sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me lately." I said rather sheepishly. "Come on, lets get out of here for a while." He said grabbing me by the right arm and pulling me off of the stiff bed. I didn't feel like arguing, not right now. My mind was going a million miles an hour, and I wouldn't mind a change of scenery. The infirmary was surrounded by boring white walls, and contained in it were plain white hospital beds, plain white curtains, and little sterile objects everywhere you turned.

        But outside the infirmary was full of wonderful colors. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Everyone was wearing their winter apparel and everything looked so great. "Oh, Rin, Merry Christmas by the way." Connor said looking at me. "Oh my Hyne! It is Christmas, isn't it?" I said, panicking.

(4 hours later) (Selphie's p.o.v.)

        _I'm all pink… how is Irvine going to react.. and it's Christmas too._ I sat looking into the mirror. No matter how much compact I would use, there was no way to cover it up. I reached for my phone just as it rang. "Hello?"  " Hey Selphie! Are you excited about tonight?" Irvine practically yelled through the phone. " Yea, about that..I'm not going." "What?!!?! Selph, you have to go! What will I do with out you?" "I'm sure you'll find someone to flirt with." I said with a laugh. "Oh come on! You have to come! What could be so bad that you wouldn't come? Huh?" "Well.." I told him what was bothering me. At first he seemed kind of shocked, but he said it was no big deal. So I went and put on my really festive outfit.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

        I had run back to my dorm to make sure I had things to give to everyone. _Oh no…. I didn't get Squall any thing. Shame on me. What would I get him._ I sat in thought for about 10 minutes until my phone rang. " Hello?" "MERRY CHRISTMAS RIN!!!" " you too Selphie. How are you?" "Well, very pink. Can you come down?" " Yea, I need to talk to you anyway. Be there in a bit."

(Now we're where Selphie talks to Irvine.. 4 hours later)

        I had things for everyone. This was great. It was just, getting every thing to everyone. They all seemed like they had somewhere to go. I figured I'd get it to everyone some how.  I grabbed my wallet and keys, and bag full of gifts and left my dorm.

        Down the hall I gave Connor his gift, which was the latest Linkin Park cd. Then I went and gave the people I could find their gifts. The whole time I was wandering around Garden, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being followed, but every time I turned around there was no one there.

(A/n) Sorry guys, I have the rest of this plotted out, but I just felt I HAD to update or I wouldn't be remembered, so in chapter 13 things will get kinda twisted. Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13: She Tried to kill Me

A/n Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  Sorry about the last chapter and how badly it sucked. And I am also sorry if the next few chapters are depressing, but I write how I feel. So please forgive me. Oh, and a lot of this chapter is in Squall's point of view. Sorry again.

(Squall's p.o.v.)

        I followed Rinoa around garden for a while. She knew something was going on, but I was stealthy enough to not get caught.  I followed her to the parking lot and watched her get into her car. _I feel like some creepy stalker or something. _She spedout of the parking lot like some crazed freak was after her, but I guess she had every right to feel that way.

        I jumped into my car, but not right after she did. I let her get a bit a head of me, just enough so I could still see where she was headed. How badly I wanted to race her again, no one could say, but I knew better. I followed her down to the far end of the beach, about a mile from where I had spoken to Irvine earlier.  By the time I pulled in I assumed she was on the beach. I quietly shut my door and climbed down the rocks.

        The moonlight shone off of her hair as she walked with grace in each step. _She looks so angelic._ Rinoa's footprints in the sand were being washed away by the incoming tide. She seemed like she was looking for something or in deep thought. About 45 feet away there was a group of rowdy teens talking loudly. I automatically recognized my friends. I could hear Zell above them all, acting like a pirate, then I heard Selphie scream and laugh loudly. _No, no no. Don't go over there._ Rinoa did what I was afraid of, she headed over towards them.

        "Hey guys!" Rinoa said approaching them. " You stay away from me Rinoa Heartilly! You, you! You! Killer!" Anna screamed at Rinoa. " Anna, what's wrong?" Irvine looked at her. " That bitch tried to kill me! Just up and tried to kill me!" Anna was screaming, giving the death look to Rinoa and pointing her finger as well. "Anna, what are you on?" Selphie asked playfully, but soon realized now was not the time. They were still unaware of my presence. "Rinoa tried to kill me with a sword earlier!" Anna was now hiding behind Adam, and pointing more ferociously at Rinoa. "When, Anna? When?" Zell asked. "Around 2 this afternoon!" Anna exclaimed and stared at Rinoa as if it would make her vanish.

        "That's impossible Anna." I said, stepping into the conversation. "Rinoa was back in the infirmary at that time, speaking with Connor. She had just woken up. Not long after that, Zell" I gestured towards Zell, "came running in and said you had taken off like a maniac away from Garden." "Yea.. I remember that." Zell said " You took off too Squall." "Yes. I did. I wanted to know what was wrong with Anna. And after putting some serious thought into all of this, I have decided someone here is crazy." I said with full seriousness, but Quistis still snickered. 

        Rinoa was now crying on Selphie's shoulder. Apparently no one knew what was going on. Anna was now jumping out of the back of the truck and also crying. I followed her, Rinoa was fine on her own. "Get away from me Squall." She said between sobs. "What happened Anna?" I asked. "Go AWAY!" I walked off, I really didn't feel like dealing with her. Irvine had parked his truck down on the beach and most everyone was hanging out. Rinoa was still crying, but not as badly as she was before.

        "Squall?" "Yes Rinoa?" "Were you following me around Garden earlier?" Her eyes were tear filled and red. "Yes, Rinoa. I was. I had to find out wha" She cut me off. "Thanks." She got off of the back of the truck and hugged me. _Oh Hyne, what do I do?_ I patted her on the back. "um.. no problem." I was a little lost when she was happy I was following her.

        "Guys, I'm so confused. I'm going to go back to Garden. I have everyone's gifts, just drop by my dorm to grab them. Squall, I want to talk to you sometime. When ever is convenient for you." Rinoa said shaking from crying. I nodded at her and told her I would walk her to her car to make sure she was ok. Irvine gave me a big thumbs up, I gave him a big middle finger.

        Back at her car Rinoa cried some more and exclaimed how confused she was.

(Anna's P.o.v.)

        _She tried to kill me, and no one believes me. It HAD to have been her. No one else looks like her. No one second guesses her. That bitch. Hmph. _"Anna! Come back over here!" Selphie waved me towards her.

(A/n) I'm gonna leave it at that. Leave a review please. I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14: The Cameras Tell All

**A/n:** It's been too long! I miss all you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got bogged down with school and friends and friends problems. **Rolls eyes** Anyways. Here is chapter 14.. After around 5 months…

Chapter 14: The Cameras tell all (Squalls P.O.V.)

Back at Garden, early in the morning, I asked Cid to see the camera tapes from around 2 pm from the day before. He questioned why, but I said nothing. He reluctantly gave me the tapes and said to have them back as soon as possible. I nodded and put them into a bag, which also had Rinoa, Selphie, and Zell's gifts in them. Headmaster Cid eyed me as I did so and tried to peek into my bag. "It's late Christmas presents." I said, not looking up. "Late? Squall, you've never been late doing anything." "Yes, well there's a first time for everything." "Right" Cid then turned and walked into the back room of his office.

Sitting in my dorm watching all the films from the cameras was getting quite boring. No one had walked by in the past 10 minutes, though I did catch Nida and Allison making out near one of the plants. Though, that was boring as well. Right as I was about to give up I saw Anna walk by, stop and turn around. What I saw next shocked me. Rinoa walked up behind her. Rinoa raised her hands and formed an energy ball, but then released it back down to nothing. Anna fell to the floor, much like Rinoa did in the weapon shop. The camera went black and when it came back on, all that was left was a big, translucent red spot.

"Headmaster, It's Squall. I need to talk to you about these tapes!" My fists pounded harder on his office door. I knew he wasn't up to anything other than acting important. Just then the door flew open. To my surprise, Quistis was the one behind it. "I'm sorry Squall. Cid never showed up today. We don't have the slightest where he is; however, he said he wanted to spend some time alone in the mountains. Maybe we will hear from him later." I sighed and slumped down onto the floor trying to think of what to do next. _Do I tell Rinoa? How could she have been… its not possible.. Is it? _"Squall, what did you need to talk to him about?" "Just.. Nothing. It's nothing." I said walking away.

As soon as I was out of her eyesight I took off running towards Rinoa's dorm. "Rinoa?? Rinoa? Are you in there?" _Hyne, where is she? _There was no answer at her dorm, so I called her cell phone; there was no answer there either. "Squall?" I turned to see Rinoa approaching her dorm door. She was probably wondering why I was out side of her door. "Oh thank Hyne you're ok! I have something to show you."

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

" Oh thank Hyne you're ok! I have something to show you" I was shocked that he was worried about me, but before I could say anything I was being drug down the hall way with him pulling my by my right wrist. "Squuaaalll." I said with a bounce in each syllable. "Where are you taking me?" But before I knew anything, I was sitting on his dorm bed. "Watch this" He started playing a film. He fast-forwarded through a lot of it. "Hey! Was that Nida?! And… Allison!?" "Yea.. I'm gonna have to ask about that one." He said, still fidgeting with the remote. "Here." "That's Anna. And the clock reads 2:08. I told you I wasn't with her." "Watch." I watched everything in sequence, and was so confused I wanted to cry. When he looked at me, I couldn't hold back any more and let my tears flow. I cried harder when he put his arms around me and pulled me to him. He made me feel like I was safe, and things were fine, but in the back of my mind, I knew they weren't.

(Later that day, Rinoa and Squall were seen going into town together, in his car.)

(Seifer's P.O.V.)

How dare he?! How dare she? Them? Together!! This is not acceptable. Anna, fix this! "I'm sorry hun" Anna was now hanging all over me " But I won't touch Squall." Well, then. I'll come up with something on my own.

A/n: Ok its well past my bed time, so im gonna call it quits here. My little puppy is whining cuz he's tired. Oh, yea… I adopted a Puppy! Hehe! Anyways. Click that little review button down there and type in the box that pops up! Tell me what you think, honestly!


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth About Him and I

**A/n: **YAY! I think I'm going to update every day up until the 26th… cuz… unfortunately, We are going to Kentucky to see my dad's nephew's son after he just got married (Woo hooo) I'm so thrilled.. Cant-cha tell? Anyways.

Thanks to Kannas-twin for reviewing. I like to leave longer reviews. Ask around.. Anyone will tell you.. It's true.. I never shut up.

And, of course, Thanks go to Commander Squall Leonhart. You're an inspiration. And Pizza with out cheese?! Are you crazy?? Wait.. Don't answer that. ;) Hope to see another update from you soon!!!

Oh, and if you don't get to read this when I post it, I'd like to say happy holidays to everyone.. But more to you if you review! He he. Anyways. On with the story!

**Chapter 15**: The Truth About Him and I (Rinoa's P.O.V.)

Selphie and Quistis had been watching my every move, and watching the security tapes for the past four days. They acted like I was a serial killer. _Honestly, I still wasn't sure if it wa_s_ me. I didn't do anything. At least, I hope I didn't. _"Selphie, can we talk?" "Sure Rinny! What about though? You seem kinda upset.." I motioned for her to sit next to me in the library chairs that were comfortable, until you had to sit in them for hours.

She looked at me and waited for me to start, but the words just wouldn't come to me. "Well?? What is it?" I sighed and looked at her. "Well, you remember the other night, well, day, when I was in Squall's room?" Selphie nodded. "Well, he showed me the tapes then. I was over whelmed by what I saw. When he looked at me, with those cloudy, but so honest eyes, I couldn't help but cry. He held onto me, and made me feel safe. Then, out of no where, he kissed me." "NO! Squall did?! Wow Rin, he's got the hots for you!" "Selphie, he's been avoiding me since. I've tried talking to him, he just blows me off. I don't understand." "Hm.. Well you know me! I can bug anything out of ANY-ONE!" I'll find out for yah!" "Really?" Selphie had that 'I'm superwoman and you're a villain' look in her eye. I only hoped she didn't make it too obvious when she talked to Squall.

(Squall's P.O.V.)

"So.. Rinoa told me about your little 'kissy kiss' from the other night." Selphie was sitting across from me in the cafeteria. Usually Rinoa was with her, but today I hadn't seen Rinoa since she left her dorm. _I hope she isn't mad at me. I haven't meant to be so uptight around her. _"She thinks you're avoiding her" _Things are just so awkward for me. Everything's turned around… _"And now I'm beginning to wonder if you're not ignoring me………. SQUALL!" "Oh, what?" "Are you avoiding Rinoa!?" "No, and even if I was, it's her fault." "What do you mean?" "Ugh, nothing." I could feel my face getting hot. "Awww! Squall-y pooh has a crush on my lil' Rinny!" "I do not. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're just another gossiping freak!"

(Selphie's P.O.V.)

"I do not. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're just another gossiping freak!" I knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. "Squall! I'm just looking out for Rinoa! For her benefit. I told her not to get to close to you, but when you gave her a hug back that one day, I thought maybe you, for once, wouldn't be such an ass. I guess I was wrong. I know, whether you like to admit it or not, you care about her and you can't deny it when you're around her! That's why you're avoiding her, isn't it Squall? You don't want to admit it, that you have a soft spot, just for her, that's it, isn't it!?" He just looked at me. I smiled triumphantly. "Well? I'm right aren't I?" Squall looked down at the table and drew her name with his finger. I couldn't help but giggle. "Alright. Maybe you are right."

" Aww! Puberty Boy has a crush on Princess Goody-too-shoes!" Seifer had interrupted before Squall could finish his sentence. I knew that was all I was going to get out of him. "Well, Now, isn't this interesting. Selphie and Squall. Now… what would Rinoa say if she saw this??" "Shut up Seifer! You don't even know what we're talking about. And Rinoa, she has enough common sense, unlike you, to ask before she jumps to conclusions. So before you ever come up to any one again like you just did, I suggest you think about who you're going up to!" I didn't realize how loud I was, or that I was standing up trying to intimidate him, or that the ENTIRE cafeteria was staring at me and Seifer, waiting on him to do something. "We'll just see about that." Was all he had to say as he walked away. When I went to sit down Squall was gone. _Now, where did he get off to! _

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

"Rinoa! Rinny! Rin! Rinoa!" I was headed down the hallway listening to my c.d. player, which had My Chemical Romance's newest c.d. in it. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and turned only to see Seifer standing behind me. I pulled my headphones off and took a few steps back away from him. "What do you want ass hole?" "Rin, I just saw Selphie making out with Squall! They were in the cafeteria. I tried to say something but Selphie told me to"

Next thing I knew Seifer was on the floor lying on his back. "Rinoa?" It was Squall, standing behind me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. " Rinoa, none of what he said was true other than we were in the cafeteria. She was trying to tell me I had been avoiding you. I.. I didn't mean to.." " To make me feel totally unwanted? That you hated me because you kissed me?" He reached up and wiped a tear off of my face. "Rin, You have to realize, until I met you, I was always a cold person. This opening up thing is more difficult than you think." He pulled my chin up so my eyes met his. The space slowly closed between us.

(Zell's P.O.V.)

Seifer must have been talking shit about Squall to Rinoa, because Seifer was still lying on the floor. Rinoa and Squall didn't know I was standing in the doorway to the library listening to them. When things got quiet, I got worried and peeked my head around only to see what I never expected. Squall and Rinoa, in a lip lock. _Sure, I thought he liked her, but not that much! _Seifer was getting up off of the floor now. I decided now would be a good time to break them apart.

"Squall! Look at this awesome drawing I did with a charcoal pencil. Oh, was I.. Interrupting?" Rinoa turned bright red and faced back to Squall. I watched him interlock his fingers with hers. "No. But Seifer looks kinda mad. So you might want to show me back at your dorm." Squall pointed out. "Oh, I'll just catch you later. There's Quistis. QUISTIS!!!" I wanted to get away from the black-eyed, bloody-nosed Seifer as quickly as possible.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

"I was shocked when he kissed me in the hall, much less held my hand in front of Seifer AND Zell!" I switched the phone over to my other ear so I could paint my other toenails on my other foot. "He kissed you? And held your hand? Wow Rin! Go for him. You've got him!" "I don't know. I thought that the other night, but then he pulled away." "He's just afraid of change is all. I know it! Trust me. Give him a little bit of time" There was a knock on my door. "Hey Selphie, hold on. Someone's here. Wait, it's past curfew. Ok.. Hold on." I was shocked to see Squall standing at my door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door with him. _Why is he here? Where is he taking me?_

A/n: Don't-cha hate it when I do that?! He he! Review please! Oh, and I don't own My Chemical Romance, or anything to do with them, though their lead guitarist is AWESOME! You guys have a safe holiday and don't let anyone bring your spirits down!

Thanks for reading! Rinoa


	16. Chapter 16: The Best Night Ever

**A/n:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks Cris for her first review on fan fiction belonging to me, and CONGRADULATIONS to her for her first fan screen name. And Thanks; like I'm sure you're all tired of hearing, to Commander Squall Leonhart. Unfortunately (I feel REALLY bad) I couldn't keep up with my promise. It's been really hectic around here… Been fighting with the 'rents a lot. Anyway. EAT PIZZA'S… with cheese. ;) Here's 16.

Chapter 16: The best night ever (Selphie's P.O.V.) 

"Ok… Hold on." I heard her gasp and her door shut. I waited for her to come back, but when she didn't come back for over 10 minutes, I decided it was time to go on a Rinny hunt! _She's probably in her ducky p.j.'s.. She always wears those when she's painting her toenails. _I grabbed my keys and a jacket and headed out of my dorm. After I was sure the door was locked I went down to her dorm. No one answered, though I could still hear her copy of her mom's debut album, Eye's On Me, still running in the background. _She never leaves that on. She doesn't want any one to know………_ Next I decided I could only start thinking, but in the mean time, I would go down the dorm corridors.

"Ms. TILLMIT!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I just knew I was going to get into trouble now. "May I see your pass to be out this late at night?" Then I was handed a coffee, and Quistis was standing in front of me laughing. "If you're looking for Rinoa, Squall drug her, by the wrist, out to the quad, and then I heard the doors open. I guess he wanted to take her some where." Quisty had a huge smile on her face as she took a sip of her coffee. "I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into…"

"Alright! You two had best have good reasons for being in the hall way after curfew!" This time we were in trouble, with Dr. Kadowaki. "Pull em out! Where are they?" When neither of us could produce a pass within ten seconds she stared at us with her death look. I decided I'd better be the one to speak up "Well, you see, Rinoa's phone went out, and I was worried so I called Quistis to come down with me, but she's just fallen asleep in her dorm. We've already checked on her and…..well… we don't have passes." "Three weeks of detention for you two, and if I catch Miss Rinoa out of her dorm after hours, proving you two lied to me, you'll have an extra month attached to that, and she will be serving it with you. Dismissed." Dr. Kadowaki turned on her heel and walked the opposite way. "Selphie! I can't believe you just lied to her like that! She's going to go down and check to see if Rinoa is in her room, and she's not. I've never had detention in my life! Selphie!" Quistis was on her way to a breakdown. "Quisty, chill out! I'll get you out of it. You know I'm good at that kinda stuff!"

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

After being yanked out of my dorm by the guy of my dreams, I gave in. I don't know what got into me, but I let him lead me out to his car and drive me out. "Squall?" We had just come to the first red light outside of Garden. He looked at me, signaling I had his attention. "Why did you come get me? And where are we going?" I shivered a little. The leather seats in his car were cold, almost as cold as it was outside. "Because. And you'll find out where we're going. I want to show you something." He handed me his jacket from the back seat of his Cougar. "Put this on, it will warm you up" I nodded. He was up to something. Squall never acted this way.

We had been driving for about 45 minutes when he woke me up. Stretching, I asked him "When did I fall asleep?" "I'm not sure," Squall said with a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He just smiled at me and pulled over on the side of the road, in the middle of no-where.

(Selphie's P.O.V.)

"So you don't know where they were going?" I now had Quistis calmed down and we were sitting in my dorm on my beanbag chairs talking about Squall and Rinoa. "No, I have no idea. Squall seemed happy though." "Well, ya know, Rinoa ALWAYS has her cell phone attached to her waist somewhere. I grinned and reached for my Motorola flip phone. Quistis squealed with excitement. I dialed her number.

(Squall's P.O.V.)

I helped her out of the car. She seemed nervous to be walking alone in the middle of no-where with me, though I couldn't blame her. I grabbed on to her hand and watched her blush a little before leading her down the path. Her phone started to ring a minute after we walked into the woods. "It's Selphie. Should I answer it?" Rinoa looked to me for the answer. "If you feel you should, then go ahead." She pulled up her phone and answered it. "Selph….I…. can't…. you're… aking…" Then she hung up. "Rin, you do that way to well. Remind me to never believe that, if I ever call you." She looked at me with her warm innocent brown eyes and smiled a little. "I'd like it if you called me sometime." "Well, I just might then. Follow me, we're almost there."

Her black pajama pants stood out against the bright white snow on the ground and covering the trees. She was also wearing my leather jacket which was also black and stood out. Her hair was shaped perfectly around her face. _She's perfect, in every way. I only wish she felt the same way about me. There is always hope, I suppose. _She slipped her hand in mine and interlocked her fingers. The few snowflakes that were still falling were catching in her hair and made this all the better. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes and blindly let me lead her. "Watch your step, hold onto my arm real tight, but don't open your eyes!" She pulled a death grip onto my arm and still kept her eyes closed. I picked her up and spun her around a few times before telling her she could open her eyes.

(Selphie's P.O.V.)

"She's somewhere where her service doesn't pick up well." Quistis looked disappointed. Rarely did I ever see her get so excited. "I wonder what they're up to. Nothing like… you know…. I hope. Rin is too young for that, specially with Squall." Quistis said with worry in her voice. "I'm sure our Rinoa wouldn't do anything like that. Not until she's sure he's the guy she wants to be with." I said, nodding the whole time. _I hope I'm right. I hope he's trust worthy. He never opened up enough for any of us to know. _I knew Quistis was hoping the same thing.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

"Squall!" I gasped as he set me down. I was amazed at what my eyes saw. A fully frozen lake topped with just a bit of snow, surrounded by evergreen trees lightly dusted with the fresh white powder. A waterfall, frozen on its way down with a cave behind it was to the very north side of the large lake. "It's beautiful. Oh, and there's a hidden bridge back there too! How did you find this place?" I was now hugging him. "I come here a lot to think, or when I'm writing. I figured you'd like it." "Think it's solid enough to skate on? I would kill to ice skate again!" " I'm sure it is. I used to ice skate here every winter. We all played hockey a lot here too. But every one forgot about this place, so its usually really quiet."

"Yes it is, but it isn't now, is it Squall?" Seifer walked up onto the lake, making it a point to rest his hand on his gunblade. He came up and grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side. "What are you doing hanging out with Puberty Boy, Rin? When, you can have any guy at Balamb Garden! Including me. You know I would leave Anna for you, any day." I tried to pull away from him, but his grip just got tighter. "Seifer, I'd rather die than even consider dating you." "So that's your choice is it?" With that he pulled out his gunblade, pulled me up to his chest and put his gunblade up to my throat. "Seifer, let her go!" Squall was closing in the space between him and Seifer, including me. I watched him pull out his gunblade as well. I felt the bold side of Seifer's pushing harder on my wind pipe, making it not only hard for me to breathe, but to move or keep my eyes up on Squall. "Seifer…. Why are you doing this? Rinoa doesn't like you anymore. She, actually, hates you."

(Squall's P.O.V.)

"She, actually, hates you." Rinoa was passed out in his arms. _I swear if she wasn't held in YOUR arms… you'd be as good as dead._ I caught a glimpse of something moving on the outskirts of the lake. The dark figure that we saw on the video cameras we know as Rinoa was moving towards the inner of the lake. _Oh, Hyne, what do I do now?_

**A/n: **Alright, that's all for chappy 16! REVIEW! Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try to post 17 tomorrow, but no promises! Love you guys!

Rinoa


	17. Chapter 17: A Night In Squall's Dorm

**A/n: **My computer is being a big meanie and doesn't want to let me on Internet Explorer, so I'm going to TRY to update, but sometimes it wont even let me click on anything. I'm probably going to have to delete everything again. L. That's gonna bite, but if it has to be done, then I guess that's my project for Wednesday. Anyways. Thanks to Cris and Squal-l-l (I hope I'm getting your name right, like I said before, IE bites and I cant see my reviews right now. Please tell me if I'm not!) for reviewing chapter 16. I hope it was ok. I hope this one is better though. R&R! Ty!

**Chapter 17: A night in Squall's dorm **

(Squall's P.O.V.)

I watched the shadowy, darker figure that was identical to Rinoa walk up through the snow onto the very outer side of the lake. From there she graced herself to Seifer's side. I watched her slip her hand into Seifer's, much like she had only moments before into mine. _I know this isn't her. Why does this hurt so much?_

The figure lifted her other hand, the one not clasping to Seifer, and started to move it downwards toward Rinoa. "Squall." _Her voice was almost the same. _"I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You best stay where you are." _What do I do? Do I listen to the figure, or to my instinct?_ I tried to move, but found that I couldn't get my feet to budge. Rinoa's body didn't change the position it was in as the figure raised up above us all. The figure continued to raise Rinoa until she was around 15 feet above all of our heads.

"Squall, you don't love her. She doesn't love you. You are simply a toy to her." The figure spoke to me without lifting her eyes from the icy ground below us. Her black robe clung tightly to her body showing all of her curves. Her hair, much similar to the way Rinoa's had looked in the weapons shop, was hanging in her face, as far as I could tell.

She looked up at me. Her eyes a bright golden brown gleamed with laughter. She threw her head up to look at the floating Rinoa, drew her hand and, as if Rinoa was being held up by strings, allowed the forces of gravity pull her back to Earth. I ran to catch her.

(Quistis's P.O.V.)

"Selphie, I have this really bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach. Rinoa is in trouble, and so is Squall." Selphie's head popped up to see my face. Her eyes squinted into little lines as she studied the worried look on my face. "I'm sure they're fine Quisty. Rinoa is with Squall and I seriously doubt he will let anything happen to her. After all, he kissed her in front of Squall and Zell. He obviously cares about her." I'm sure my bottom jaw had to have hit the floor. "He kissed her? And in front of those two?" "Oh, did she not tell you? The first time they kissed was in Squall's dorm. Then it was in the hall way." Selphie was very pleased to pass this information, or at least she seemed VERY pleased to gossip about the two.

A/N: Don't you hate it when people make you wait for something you want??? J

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

I remembered seeing Squall walking up to me. Now I was free falling towards him. I couldn't help but scream.

(Seifer's P.O.V.)

I admit, it was nice to have her back at my side, whether it was Rinoa or, this other Rinoa, I didn't care. It wasn't love, it was lust that I was after, and Rinoa's body was perfect for that.

I watched as Squall scrambled to catch the falling, screaming, body of Rinoa. I couldn't help but laugh. _Puberty Boy's hormones are getting to him. _" Puberty Boy. I like that for him." The figure next to me said, with a smirk on her face. I was a little shocked she was reading my thoughts, but I didn't really care.

A/n: Ok, you really wanna know if he catches her?! Ok, enough stalling.. I'm on with it..

(Squall's P.O.V.)

She landed, quite gracefully, into my arms, but unfortunately, the figure had been expecting this and had decided to melt the ice below us, sending us both through the very thin layer I had been standing on.

The cold water surrounded my ankles first, then up to my knees, waist and then I was engulfed in it. I felt Rinoa pull away from me, seeing as she felt the ice crack as soon as she was in my arms and, I'm guessing, out of impulse, latched onto me. I continued to sink further as I watched her swim upward. My eyes closed due to the coldness of the water. Suddenly I was being pulled upward.

Once we had reached the top Seifer and the figure had left. _We couldn't have been under that long, could we have? Oh! Rinoa!_ I rushed to Rinoa's side. She was lying on the ice, face down, shivering. "Rin, other than being frozen, are you ok?" She rolled over, stood up and latched onto me. I picked her up and carried her back to the car.

She had laid her phone, in pieces, on the dashboard and was curled up sideways looking at me. Her hair was near dry from the heater going in the car, but her clothes were still a bit damp. She smiled at me. _How can she smile, even after falling into a lake full of water so cold she could have died? It must be a gift. _

I reached over and held onto her right hand. She was still as cold as ice. I looked at her, shocked that she was still so cold. "Rin, are you ok?" She nodded. She seemed kind of distant, but who could blame her.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

"Rin, are you ok?" _I guess I should lie. I don't know what's wrong. I feel like I'm in another place. As if, a part of me is missing._ "You sure?" "Yes Squall, I'm fine. What happened?" He looked at me, concerned. I knew then that something he didn't want to tell me had happened.

Once he had explained everything to me, it clicked as to why it seemed like a part of me was missing. I didn't know how or why the figure existed, or where it was or had come from.

I felt Squall loosen her grip on my hand. I could tell he was looking at me, even with my eyes closed. I could tell I was drifting into my sleep. It wasn't going to be a pleasant one though.

(Early EARLY that morning)

"Rinoa…. Rinoa… Time to wake up." Squall nudged me awake. I rolled over and told him to go away. "Rinoa.." He nudged me again. "Yes, Squall?" "Time to get up. We're back at Garden." "I don't wanna move…" I mumbled. Next thing I knew I was over his shoulder being carried down the hall ways of Balamb Garden. "We're going to get caught out past curfew!" I said in a harsh whisper tone. "It's ok. They aren't out at this hour."

(Squall's P.O.V.)

Rinoa was back asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her again, and her dorm was locked, so I just figured, as long as I didn't get caught she could stay in my dorm for the night.

I laid her down on my bed and covered her up. She was still cold. I had grabbed her phone on the way back in and decided to put it back together. It turned on and worked, as far as I knew that was. I looked down to my cell phone, which I had accidentally left in my dorm. I had 12 missed calls. All 12 were from Selphie.

"Selphie?" "SQUALL?!?!?!" "Yea Selph, it's me." " Oh thank Hyne! Are you and Rinny ok?" "Yes, she's fine and so am I. I'd let you talk to her, but she's asleep." "In YOUR dorm?!" "Hers was locked and she didn't have her key, so I'm letting her sleep in my bed tonight." "Oh, well, ok. Just don't you try anything!" "Don't worry, I won't. If it makes you feel any better I'll sleep in the bath tub." _That's two lies. I'd rather sleep on the floor than in the bathtub._ "Alright. Well I'm tired. Please tell Rin to call me in the morning.. or, when she wakes up or what ever. Good night Squall." She had hung up before I could say much more.

After I was changed into some dryer clothes and had brushed my teeth, I pulled out my other bedspread and lounged out on the couch in the den of my dorm.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

I could feel the warm sun on my face. Rolling over and letting my eyes peek I realized I wasn't in my dorm. I tossed over real quick and shot upwards. Looking around I knew where I was, but I didn't know why. I kicked my feet out from under the covers and onto the floor.

I found a very messy looking Squall on the couch in the den area. I pushed him a little. "Squall." "Rinoa?? Is that you?" "Yes Squall. Why don't you go lay down on your bed? That can't be comfortable." He looked up at me and smiled. "Only if you come with." I smiled. _How can I resist that?_ "Oh, if I have to." I said playfully.

Once I got him to actually get up he wouldn't let me leave him there 'all alone.' So, logically, I stayed. It was actually nice to have him holding onto me while we both slept some more.

A/n: Ok, I think I'm going to leave this chapter on a happier note than I had planned on. I was aiming to go to 4 pages and all, but I need to think what's going to happen next. J Please review! And if you have ANY ideas, please leave them with me! I need something! I love you guys! Just so you all know!


	18. Chapter 18: Rumors

**A/n**: Wow.. over six months! I can't believe I haven't updated! But thanks to the encouragement from a few friends, some more inspiration, and a swift reminder that was still alive from a friend updating, I am back! Aren't you all just SO lucky? Well this chapter kinda came outta nowhere.. so. Bare with me. Leave reviews, or if you really don't want to create a name (Heather), email it. Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Rumors**

**(Rinoa's P.O.V.)**

I awoke from a peaceful slumber still lying in Squall's arms. I smiled to myself and tried to wiggle my way out of his clutch, but the more I moved, the tighter he held on. I tried to suppress a giggle, but when he snuggled up to me like I was a teddy bear I couldn't hold it in any longer. His right eye popped open and he glared at me. "What are you giggling about?" "Nothing you'd understand." I snapped back playfully. "Well… sorry for asking. Dang" He smiled one of those smiles that rarely came across his face. I tried to hide the fact that it made me melt inside, though I'm sure I failed.  
I would have loved to stay there with him for an eternity, but my phone rang. I knew exactly who it was as soon as it started to ring.

"Hey Selphie." "RINOA!" I held the phone six inches away from my ear when I talked to her due to her sudden bursts of shouting and excitement, so the screaming really didn't bother me. "Oh." She sounded suddenly thoughtful, which was scary. "Are you still in Squall's dorm?" "Yeah, I am.. Why?" "Err… can I talk to him?" "Um… I guess so. Squall! Selphie wants to talk to you!" He murmured something along the lines of "What the hell does she want?" and took the phone.

**(Squalls P.O.V.)**

I had no clue what Selphie wanted.. though I was sure she was going to annoy the piss out of me one way or the other. "Yeah?" "Squall.. Get to where Rinoa can't hear you." "Why?" "Just do it!" "Alright already."  
I looked at Rinoa, who had busied herself with making the bed and picking things up. I knew Selphie didn't have good news if she didn't tell it straight to Rinoa. "Hey Rin, I'll be right back." "Alright." _Hyne I hope this isn't about her._  
I walked into my den and closed the door. "Okay, what is it?" "Some one heard our conversation last night" "And?" "Well, who ever it was told some people things happened and now rumors about you and Rinny are flying around Garden. The worst one I've heard so far is that you kidnapped her and raped her. You can't let her be seen leaving your dorm. It'd only make things worse. I know none of us have classes this week because of grading." "Who the hell was even up at that damn hour?" "I have a few ideas. It could have been Anna, Seifer, or Maria. Hyne, It could have been anyone. All I know is that I'd hate to be the one to break it to Rin that her "good girl" reputation is dead. Good luck Squall! Oh, and I'd be really careful for a while. Everyone thinks you've lost your nerve and have gone soft. I gotta run! Send Rin some love for me, but not too much! Hehe. Bye Squall!"  
Selphie hung up before I could get a word in edge wise. _Me….soft? Losing my nerve? … Nah…specially not over a girl. Not over her… I mean… am I? I don't know… I have been spending a lot of time with her._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Rinoa had come in and sat down next to me. "Squall?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Hey. What's wrong?" "Nothing." I looked right at her and knew she saw straight through it. "Don't tell me a lie. Now, what's wrong?" " People just talk too much, okay?"  
I guess I was getting on her nerves because she sighed and walked off. No more than three minutes later she came back in. "I'm gonna head down to my dorm and take a shower and see Selphie. And by the way… Thanks… For everything Squall." She came and sat down next to me, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel my whole face starting to burn and turn red.

By the time it hit me that she was leaving she was already almost opening the door. "Rinoa! Wait!"

**(Selphie's P.O.V.)**

"So did you hear about Rinoa and Squall!" "No, I didn't. Wanna fill me in?" "Well apparently they were caught having sex in a church WAY past school curfew. Then they ran, came back here, and got it on in Squall's dorm! I heard they videotaped it… I'd like to see her like that." "No way! Rinoa! And Squall! They're both to big of goody goodies to do something like that!"  
This was one of the many rumors that I had over heard today about poor Rinny and Squall. But I had bigger fish to fry. Now people were starting to talk about Irvine and I. I didn't know where that came from, considering him and I hadn't hardly seen each other in a few weeks. _I'm so sick of all the drama in here. I'm about ready to leave. If I hear one more thing about_.. "Hey Selph, did you hear that Squall and Rinoa got caught smoking pot outside the Training Center!" "OH MY HYNE! Look! Squall and Rinoa haven't done a damn thing! I'm so sick of you people!"  
Okay, so I regret bursting out like that in the hall way because, while I had managed to get Quistis and I out of detention, I was now in it for three weeks. _Well at least it's quiet in here. No more people spreading rumors about Rinny.  
_ The few other kids in detention were throwing notes in the form of paper balls across the classroom when one happened to hit me in the head. I had asked them, repeatedly, to not throw them my way so I could work on some drawings, so I opened it up. It read: **Person1:** Man, I bet Rinoa is wild in bed. **Person 2:** Yeah, I bet. **Person 1:** I'd do her.. I mean, if she'll go with Squall.. I bet she'd go for me. **Person 2:** Yeah right! In your dreams! I'd so get her before you! **Person 3:** Come on guys.. We all know Squall can do better.. I mean.. He can have me! Hehe. **Person 1**: Yeah.. riiight.

So I added this. **Selphie: **Nothing happened between Rinoa and Squall and if you're going to bet on who could get who I suggest you consult them first! It's so rude of you to be sitting here spreading lies about them and rumors and talking shit about them! Gah!  
I wadded it back up and threw it at the person that had hit me with it. My detention time was over, so I got up and left. I knew I had to find Rinoa and talk to her, regardless of weather Squall had told her anything or not.

**A/n:** I know it's short.. but I have to leave some what of a question for you guys! It just wouldn't be right of me not to. Leave me a review and such!  
Rinoa


	19. Chapter 19:The Window is Open

A/N: Wow.. Too long have I been gone. Good news though! Wanna know what it is? I'm back, for at least one chapter! Aren't you so happy! No? Didn't think so. Oh well, I tried. Anyway. I apologize for my lack of presence here. School's kicked into full gear, and my job is eating away at my time as well. But onward with the story, shall we?

(Rinoa's POV)

I was half-way out the door when Squall snatched my arm and yanked me back in, pulling me into him, causing me to land on top of him when we fell. In the midst of the fall, he had some how managed to close the door. _What's gotten into him?_

I stared down at him; he smiled an embarrassed smile as his face turned red again. I straddled him for the shortest amount of time possible, and stood up, then offered him my hand. He grabbed a hold, and I helped him to his feet. He looked at me still a little red and murmured a simple "sorry."

He grabbed me by the wrist and led me to the couch, then pointed to one of the corner spots. I assumed he wanted me to sit, so I did. I was completely confused by now.

"We need to talk, Rin." "Alright, about what?" I asked, more afraid to hear the answer than I was afraid to become pregnant, which was a major fear of mine. I swallowed a lump in my throat and waited for his response, which I was imagining would be something along the lines of "Rinoa, we don't belong together" or "Rinoa, I can't stand you, I was just playing along."

He sighed heavy and deep, and then ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me and gave me a look of confusion. "I don't know how to tell you this, Rin. But people have been talking. And I… well.. I don't know what to say. The worst I've heard is the idea that I kidnapped you from your dorm last night, raped you, and I'm now holding you hostage in my dorm room." "What the hell? Where did you hear this?" He looked away from me,then turned his back to me, still looking at the floor.

I stood up off of his couch, infuriated. "Who has been saying this, Squall? How did they know I was here? I can't get kicked out! I have no where else to go!" He kept his back turned to me. I felt the tears of my hurt and frustration well up in my eyes. "Squall, who knows about all of this?" He looked at me, finally, and said "The whole school."

I wasn't sure I had heard him right, and I knew I had to be imagining this. It was all a bad dream; I would wake up in my own bed asleep in myown dorm. I plopped back down onto his couch, frustrated, mad and confused. He sat down next to me, and placed a hand on my knee. "Look, someone over heard Selphie and I talking last night. If you want to blame anyone, blame us, or me. Which ever. It wasn't intended to get out. Selphie was just asking where you were, and if you were okay." A silence grew between us. "Rin, please say something." He was looking dead at me; I was looking straight ahead, staring at the window shades.

I had the impulse to open the window, and I acted on it. I could feel his stare upon the back of my head as I walked to the window. In an anxious movement, I pulled the string on the blinds, sending them flying to the top. I was expecting to see someone's face staring back at me. _Nothing._ I progressed to open the window, peering my head out the window. Yet again, there was nothing.

I released a sigh of relief and turned to go back to the couch, but someone's paralyzing voice froze me in my tracks.

(Zell's POV)

Every where I stepped I was being asked immature questions about Rinoa and Squall. About how I felt about what had happened, if I felt betrayed due to my 'love' for Rinoa. What they didn't get was that Rinoa and I are just friends, and what ever she and Squall do on their own time was, in my book, their own business. _But what REALLY happened? Would Squall have…and Rinoa? No… not this early… would they?_

I shook the questions and thoughts from my head with a sense of disgust, mainly for myself, but as I thought about it, my disgust changed from myself to the people around me, all of them. They were talking about something they hadn't the slightest truth about.

I was trying to work my way down to Squall's dorm, being knocked about and pushed and grabbed by people I didn't know. _This is ridiculous_. "LOOK! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hadn't realized I was screaming until I looked around and everyone was staring at me. A small hole had formed around me where people had finally backed off and it was growing.

I pushed my way through the crowd to Squall's dorm and knocked as loud as I could. No answer. I knocked again. _What if they ARE up to something? I don't think they would be at this time of day, knowing that they're the talk of the whole school. _I heard someone walking, and then I heard them stop. I could hear mumbling that sounded like two male voices and a female adding in once in a while. I assumed the female was Rinoa, and one of the male voices belonged to Squall. I had to get in there. I had to know what was going on.

I started to reach for the door, and then thought better of it. Then I decided it was time to grow some balls and throw the damn door open. I threw my hand down onto the door handle, pushed down and proceeded to push onto the door. What I wasn't expecting was the door to push back. _Locked. Dammit! _I knocked again, for the third time. Just when I was ready to give up, I heard fast-moving heavy footsteps coming towards me.

"ZELL! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me that door is unlocked!" I shook my head at Selphie and she stomped on the floor. "What's going on in there?" She asked as she plopped down on the floor with her back leaning against the door. I sat down with her and replied with an "I wish I could tell you… All I know is there's another guy in there besides Squall." Selphie's face went white and she stared at me. "Zell, we've got to get in there."

(Squall's POV)

She stood up off the couch and started walking towards the window. _She's so perfect in everyway. Hyne knows I never meant to hurt her._ Her body seemed to glide across the floor with such a grace I was in a trance from watching her. I was pulled out of my trance when someone's voice rang back from the window I hadn't noticed her opening.

"Darling… I don't know what happened between us. But remember when I took you away from Daddy-Dearest's house? Yes, well… sweetie, it's time to go home."

Seifer climbed through my opened window and as he spoke I watched Rinoa's face change from content to horrified, to severely pissed off.

"What makes you think you can just waltz in here and tell her what to do, Seifer?" I stood up off the couch and pulled Rinoa to me. "Oh, and what are you or her going to do to stop me? Throw a condom at me? Wait.. no.. I forgot. Puberty boy can't hold an erection long enough to even consider himself a man, much less perform. Ha." I watched him take a step closer, and Rinoa took a step closer to him, then another step closer to him. She kept taking steps until she was practically a part of him, then she looked up at him. "You, the jack ass you are, have the balls to show up here, and tell me I have to go home? I AM home dick wad." She reached up with her right hand and shoved him back slightly. She wasn't acting at all like her normal self any more. Something was going on. She laughed and stepped over him, one leg on each side of his body and he lay on the floor like he was paralyzed. "Squall! Do something here man!"

Her head practically snapped back towards me and she squinted her eyes. I could tell she was thinking about something, but what, I wasn't sure what. She then lifted her right hand and the next thing I knew, I was gently pushed back onto the couch. From there I watched her focus back on Seifer. Her right hand was pointed at his chest and as she moved her arm upward, he moved with it. Then, as if by mind power, she flung him to the wall, his head making a loud 'thud' sound as it hit. Her focus was intense and his whole body went limp. She dropped her hand and he fell in a slump to the floor. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to get off the couch, but I couldn't. She turned and looked at me. A smile crept over her face and she walked towards me, but just as she reached me, she passed out. _What the hell? What do I do now? _

A/n WOW! YAY! It took me forever to finish this chapter, but here it is. Review if you'd like!

Rinoa


	20. Chapter 20: Plan A a failure

A/n: Alright. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so bare with me. Oh, and thanks to SelphieLynn07 and CommanderSquallLeonhart for your reviews, even though Commander, yours wasn't much pertaining to the fic, but it is nice to hear from you again. Hope all is well, and that you aren't working TOO hard. Hehe. Anyway. Story time.

(Rinoa's point of view)

Running. Everything was black, save where I could see the ground beneath me. The air felt thick and contaminated with death and demise. I kept running, I knew they were close behind me. They knew where I was, they know who I am, they had found out.

_Must keep running. They know where I am, they're close behind. Keep running Rin, keep running. Just find a place to hide. Right.. hide, if they can see me now they'll be able to see me anywhere else. _

All I could do was run, though in my mind I wasn't quite sure what I was running from, but I knew whatever or whoever it was wanted me dead. I could feel them getting closer and with every inch they gained, the weaker my legs felt and the slower they seemed to become. I pushed myself harder.

_Now is not a time for this. Why didn't I keep myself in shape like I knew I should have? Why can't I.. no not now! _

I had tripped over something. I felt my face hit the ground along with the rest of my body which was as equally un-expectant of the trip as my mind was. Looking towards the ground I could see nothing to have tripped me. _Maybe it was just me being clumsy._ Then something shiny caught my eye. I bent down and grabbed what was shining back up at me, even with the ever lasting lack of light. I was shocked to see Squall's ring sitting in the palm of my hand. _It's so pretty..so mystical…yet why is it here? Squall never takes it off, unless…_

My thoughts were interrupted by some one else's voice ringing over my shoulder. "Yes Rinoa, we have him too, I suggest you just come along with out making us hurt you. You know I wouldn't want to leave a mark on that pretty face of yours." His smile seemed to taunt me as he threw me to the ground and looked me in the eyes with his hatred filled face.

I awoke with a startle and rolled over to find my alarm clock. It wasn't there. In fact, this wasn't even my bed-side table, nor was I in my bed. As I looked around I realized I wasn't even in my room anymore. The white curtain that surrounded my bed and the green sheets on the bed and green pillow case gave way to the fact that I was in the infirmary, but why? _Don't panic, retrace your steps. There was the opening of the window, and then Seifer. I remember Squall pulling me towards him.. But what happened next? Did Seifer pull an attack? Why isn't there anyone here to answer my questions? Wait… I must have over looked that. _

Sitting in the corner was a leather jacketed sleeping Squall. He sat in the leather chair with his head tilted back and his mouth wide open. _He looks so peaceful asleep. I almost want to wake him up and make him lay here. I wonder how long he's been there. Hell, I wonder how long I've been here. _

My cell phone was sitting on the bed-side table next to me. I reached for it. 2:16 am. I cleared the screen and flipped for my calendar through my menu screen. February 12th. According to this, I'd been here, sleeping or whatever, for a little over a week.

I refocused on Squall. He shifted in his chair and let go of a sigh. I watched him rub his eyes and stretch, completely unaware of me being awake. He stood up, stretched his legs and nearly had a heart attack when I whispered a "good morning sunshine"

He scurried to my side and asked me how I was feeling. I admitted up to being confused and he frowned.

(Squall's POV)

She lay there, like she was dead in my arms. I was so overwhelmed with confusion, worry and hurt that the only thing I could think to do was put her down on my bed and use her phone to call Selphie.

"What the hell just happened in there!" I didn't even get a hello or a " Is everyone okay?" but I told her that I needed help, which is when she decided to tell me she was sitting outside my dorm with Zell waiting to be let in. I promptly let them in and told them what had happened. Selphie sat down next to Rinoa on my bed.

We called down to the infirmary and told Dr. Kadowaki what had happened and she practically screamed at us for not bringing Rinoa down to the infirmary promptly after the incident. We took her down, avoiding the massive crowds filled with people whose faces were covered with gaping expressions. Dr. Kadowaki ran a million tests on her, but the only thing that came back abnormal was her brain function rate while she seemed to be out cold. Dr. suggested that she was dreaming. I stayed by her side for a week and three days, leaving only for time to shower, eat and do the few other essentials of human life. Then she woke up, and it was time to explain everything, including my nightmares.

(No POV)

"General, Sir, things are changing in out subject's life. Are we prepared for this kind of change?" "Yes. We are prepared and we will proceed. I will not let her live, or at least live happily. I let the other live for too long. I let her give birth to a monster, a monster which is waiting under my bed, anticipating me to let my guard down so it can gnaw at my ankles and I WILL NOT have it!" "But sir! She is becoming that monster sooner than we had anticipated! Do you know what's been going on in h.." "Shut it! Or you'll be through! I'll not hear of MY plan failing. Adel!"

Adel entered through the sliding steel doors, only to be confronted with a room made out of more cold, heartless steel. The space confined within these four walls and tile floor was consumed by high-tech computers and tracking systems. She approached the General, gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to face him.

"I need you to help me think of how to take care of my monster. Plan A failed miserably. The subject has found some power." "Why don't you just take care of it the same way as you took care of the other one?" "Adel, you know I can't. Subject would figure something out, and it's already stronger than we had anticipated. Things aren't looking as good as I had hoped they would."

Adel nodded as she gave her hand to the General. He kissed it gently and though it was covered in her normal dark blue elbow high gloves, they both knew it meant a lot. She exited gracefully through the doors, her new plan for annihilation already in her mind.

Alright.. so that's it until I get back from Tennessee, unless something hits me tomorrow and I have time to type it up after work. Hope you guys enjoyed. As always, the review button is at the bottom of the page here, and all reviews are welcomed with open arms. Thanks guys!


	21. Chapter 21 Awake, Angel

A/n: I'm here.. writing. And It's nice. Anyhow. I'll jabber later.

(Seifer's P.O.V.)

_Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?...there's no way that little whiney Rinoa took me out. _

"Seifer Almasy." I looked up promptly only to be greeted with a very unhappy face. "You seem to be failing again, Seifer. She is five foot three! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU LET HER BRING YOU DOWN!?"

I winced. I knew this was going to be bad. I had forgotten that I was working for him.

"Sir. Her powers have been unleashed to her… she's sprouted. We have our new weapon."

"Yes. So they say. But how long until side b takes over side a. How long until she realizes what's going on. We haven't all the fucking time in the goddamn world here Seifer!"

"Yes sir."

The swishing of electronic steel doors opening drew my attention to the other side of the room. I watched the lady in black I had only heard of glide across the room, her long black hair glistening in what little light there was.

"Sweetheart, there's no reason to shout at him. As much as I could have warned him about her changing, there's no way he could have expected it. Have you made friends with side b?"

I noticed she was staring at me.

"Yes. Good friends. She is staying in my apartment in Balamb. I see her on a regular basis."

"Keep eye on her. Tell me her status, how she's developed."

_Oh, she's developed just fine.. her body's as gorgeous and desirable as it ever has been._

"Yes, Ma'm. No issues there."

"Seifer. Your dorm is down the hall to the right. We will need you here for a day or two more just so we know it is safe to send you back"

After stating that, the General turned, as every military general does, and walked away with a stance of I'm-a-military-general-hear-me-roar. The lady in black followed right behind him, looking quite a bit more graceful than he.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

"You were running... someone was chasing you and I couldn't help you, I couldn't do anything other than watch as if I was looking down at you. I.. I hated it. I would wake up and rush to your bed side to make sure you were okay. And every time I'd ask you how you were, and if you were awake, and ..other things along those lines. And every time you didn't respond, the more nervous I got."

Squall held onto my hand like he had no intentions of ever letting go.

"I had dreams of running too. But the person chasing me had you too.. they took you some how. I found your ring and I picked it up and I put it.."

I looked down at my finger to make sure it wasn't there and sighed. I looked at Squall. He had helped me so much. I looked down at my left arm where my scars were still very prominent.

"Forget the past Rin, we're going to solve this. Do you remember opening the window?"

Squall looked so serious and so sincere. All I wanted was a smile.

"I remember you defending me against Seifer… but… All I remember after you yelling at him was his condom joke…"

"We have a lot to go over then"

He let out a sigh. I wish I didn't have to let him down all the time.

"How are you feeling Ms. Rinoa?" Dr. Kadowaki looked me over a few times.

"Confused, but I suppose I'm okay."

She hooked up some test machines to check all my vitals and asked me a few more questions.

"Squall, can I speak to you in my office?"

At that, I was alone again. I watched him sit and watched her pace around as she usually does when she's thinking. Then she picked up the phone and spoke to someone for about ten minutes. I watched her nod and then shake her head. I watched Squall sit and listen.. or so I assumed he was listening.

I suppose I dosed off for a few. I awoke to Squall shaking me and waking me up.

"Do you feel like you can walk Rin?"

I nodded. I got off the bed and gathered my things into my bag that someone had packed for me, though Squall refused to allow me to carry it.

We walked to the main hall, then to the dorm hall. I followed Squall all the way to where we would branch off, and as I turned he grabbed onto me.

"You're not going back to your dorm. Headmaster's orders. You're to stay with me, indefinitely."

"Right, okay. Can I have my key?"

"No.. you're coming with me."

"Sure, later. Now please, can I have the key? I don't really care much about the bag.. you can keep that if you like."

"Rin, give it up. You're coming with me."

"Squall, this isn't funny. Come on, give me my key, please."

He obviously wasn't joking and proceeded to pick me up and carry me down to his dorm.

"Why am I staying with you?" I asked once he had set me down and put my bag on the bed next to me.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, but I'd like to know why."

"I have to watch over you. It's orders."

"Oh. Orders.. right" I knew I shouldn't have, but I was hoping for more. I looked down at my feet and watched them move a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"You don't look happy. What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things"

"Like what?"

"What happened?"

And that's when he told me everything. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't actually remember any of it.

"I didn't hurt you, did I Squall?

"No.. you were gentle with me. But Seifer. Speaking of… no one knows where he's gone off to. Maybe you've ridden us of him."

"..I didn't mean to.."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

From there, it turned to awkward silence. I sat on the bed, letting my feet dangle and move in circular motions which I followed with my eyes. Squall leaned on a corner post of his bed and stared off into oblivion.

"You should get some real rest, Squall." I looked him in the eyes and could tell something was wrong.

"No, I'll be fine. I've rested enough in the infirmary."

"Squall, what's wrong?"

I didn't get a response. I waved my hand in front of his face, poked his nose, even licked the side of his face and he still didn't move. Only when I bit his ear did he come back to earth.

"Huh?"

His face had a blank, yet startled looking expression upon it.

"You zoned out, I guess."

"Oh, okay. You need to rest."

"I know. Do you have a baggy t-shirt I can borrow, just for the night?"

"Um. In the dresser, second drawer on the right side. Here, I'll get it for you."

"And I'll need a blanket too… if you don't mind."

He stopped and looked at me.

"A blanket?"

"Yes. A blanket. I imagine the couch will be my new bed."

"No Rin, you'll be in the bed."

"I don't want to take your bed from you."

He tossed me a shirt and smirked. "Who said you would?"

I could feel my face turning red. The redder it got, the bigger his smirk got, until it was almost a smile.

"You gonna go change or not?"

At that point, I realized I hadn't moved an inch.

"Where's your bathroom? And is my shampoo in my bag?"

"Yes, it is. And the bathroom is through the study, then to the left. There are clean towels hanging on the rack."

A/n: I know its not my best work, by any stretch of the imagination, but I tried to make it easier to read for everyone. Review if you'd like.


	22. Chapter 22: Then he said

A/n: Been a while. No excuses. Just story.

(Squall's P.O.V.)

The scent of her shampoo intoxicated me as I drifted off to sleep, holding onto her as if someone might rip her away from me.

I knew all was far too well and in the morning there would be things to deal with, but right now, the fact that I was holding this beautiful angel in my arms, keeping her safe, was all that mattered.

Pleasant dreams were sure to sugar coat both our minds while we slept.

(Rinoa's P.O.V.)

I could feel the sunshine's warmth melting onto my face and the smell of Squall's cologne filled my mind with images of him.

I rolled over only to be disappointed. There was no Squall. Only the pillow on which his head had earlier lied remained.

On the night stand I found a note saying close to what I thought it would say. The only thing weird was the number one circled in the upper right hand corner.

_Rinoa,_

_I'm sorry for not being here right now to see you wake up._

_I had to go to work. Commander duties, you could say._

_But, there are some waffles on the stove for you. _

_The syrup's on the counter and the butter is in the fridge. _

That was it, which was actually a little more than what I had expected from him.

I wandered into his kitchen to find a plate containing two waffles and a small purple wild flower placed carefully on the side. I could feel the smile spread even further across my face.

Then I spotted a five-by-eight index card folded in half next to the syrup with a two written on it. I unfolded it.

_I hope the flower makes you smile. _

_I found it in the training center amongst all the white _

_ones while looking for a red one. I thought the purple_

_was more fitting because it was more like you. It stuck out from_

_all the rest because of its entrancing beauty._

I could feel my face start to flush even though there was no one else who read it. There was no way this could be Squall. Just a few weeks ago I was struggling just to keep him speaking with me.

I set the card down next to my plate and then set my wildflower next to the card. Then I opened the fridge and looked for the butter. I found the medium sized tub and pulled it out.

I warmed my waffles in the microwave and set off to find some silverware, which was surprisingly easy, especially considering this was a man's house.

The microwave dinged and I pulled the plate out. Upon opening the lid to the butter I found yet another note attached to the lid.

_I promise this is the last one. _

_I hope you enjoy your breakfast and day off. I'll have you school_

_work for you when I'm done in my office._

_Oh, and Rin,_

_I love you. _

I was pretty sure I was delusional at this point. I practically sprinted into the bedroom to get my phone.

"Selphie, can you come to Squall's dorm?"

"Sure, I don't have a class right now. Are you okay?"

"I may be more than okay. Just… come see me."

"Be there in a few chick."

I sat on his bed rereading those three words over and over again until I was sure I was having a dream. Then the knock at the door came.

I opened it and let Selphie in, who was more than concerned.

"You're not blacking out again, are you?" She asked, her face twisted in concern. I shook my head, letting my bangs fall in my face, then handed her the card.

(Seifer's P.O.V.)

_Try and keep me, will they?!_

It had been four days since they'd said I'd be able to go home, yet no one seemed willing to discharge me.

I was starting to lose my mind. Six days without touching her body was hard, but going those six days not knowing how she was and what she was doing proved to be an even more arduous task.

The food was good here, better than Garden's, and it really wasn't bad here, but I was tired of it.

A little servant girl entered my room with what would have been breakfast neatly organized on a silver tray, but today would have to be different,

She set the tray down on the table as always and forced a nervous, simple smile towards me and began to walk out the door.

_Yes, today will be different. _

As she reached the edge of the doorway, I slid on hand around her mouth, being sure to cover her mouth and stifle any screams she may offer out to anyone within earshot.

My hostage had been taken, and I was going home.

(Squall's P.O.V.)

I couldn't get her out of my head. Her ivory skin, her raven hair, those gorgeous brown eyes, and the way she smiled, even in the worst of situations. I wish she could know how that smile was what made me smile. She made me smile.

The clock read 9:45. I was wondering if I should call her when Quistis walked in with a stack of papers so high she nearly toppled over carrying them. All of those papers would need my signature. Applications, most likely.

_No time to call now... maybe she'll stop in._

Time passed by quickly and I soon grew bored with signing my name on the same piece of paper over and over again/

As if on as cue my phone rang. My heart beat grew faster. It was Rinoa, what would she say?

_The worst she can say is that she doesn't feel that _

_way about me.._

I told myself over and over again that it wouldn't be bad, but my mind kept playing out the worst case scenario in my imagination

I snatched the phone off the table and answered it.

"Hey Rin."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I must admit I lied.

"Just making sure. How long are you going to be gone?"

" A few more hours. Are you okay?"

"Just bored. Selphie's got classes and Quistis is busy. I don't want to go out alone after the last incident."

"Alright, I'll get as much of my work done as soon as possible, okay?" _Hyne, how I want to hold you right now…_

"Alright sweetie. I'll talk to you in a bit. I'm going to go get some lunch from the cafeteria. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, I've got something here, thanks though." _Wait… did she just call me sweetie?? Hmmm…_

"Alright, well.. call me when you get off?"

"Will do."

"Thanks!"

"Take care."

"You too. Oh, and Squall?" _She sounds worried… what could be wrong? Please, Rin, tell me so I can fix it._

"Yes Rin?"

"I love you too."

(Omniscient P.O.V.)

Seifer held his gunblade up to Melaney's throat, guiding her down the dimly light hall, step by step.

The lady in black and the General were in the informal dining room sharing what was sure to be a very delicate lunch accommodated with gentle conversation about sweet nothings.

"Seifer's coming" She said.

The General lifted his head slowly and simply shrugged his shoulders.

The double doors busted open to reveal a tear-streaked face, belonging to Melaney, then the shimmer sunlight gracing a gunblade. Seifer's grinning face was the last image to find its way to their eyes. The lady in black was shocked while the General seemed to be ready to fall out of his chair.

"Good afternoon, General"

A/n. Suggestions would be GREAT! Reviews of any kind., something.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
